a pride of lions, always
by mensrea1997
Summary: (Gryffindor Pride Re-write) Following Maggie McGonagall, daughter of Minerva. Story is told in past, future and present with character appearances ranging from the Marauders to the Golden Trio. Hermione, Minerva, Marlene, Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, Albus, Harry, Ron, Severus, plus a ton of side character appearances!
1. july 16, 1975

_july 16, 1975_

There stood a small cottage nearly at the end of Hogsmeade, a small cottage but one full of heart overflowing. And in that cottage lived none other than the esteemed Professor Minerva McGonagall and her daughter, Maggie McGonagall. They lived there alone, with their cat Lark and their faithful owl, Piers. But that bothered neither woman, as the bond that they shared was and proved to be one that transcended all other facets of life.

Maggie stood in her small room, Lark purring at her feet. She faced a large mirror in front of her, straightening out her robes and trying to desperately flatten a lock of curly black hair.

A tap on her door interrupted her efforts.

"Come in, mum." Maggie said absentmindedly as she rubbed her blushing red cheeks, a sure sign that she was nervous.

Minerva entered her daughter's room, an oasis of bright red and gold, Montrose Magpie posters, broomstick parts, and an unmade bed full of books.

"What in heavens name are those?" Minerva choked.

Maggie peered down at her robes, not seeing anything blindingly ill with them.

"What?"

"Those robes are not even pressed, Maggie!" Minerva sighed exasperatedly. "How do you expect to make Prefect if you wear your robes like Sirius Black?"

"I don't see any wrinkles…" Maggie spun on her heels to try and catch a glimpse of her robe's tail.

"Well the back side of your robes differ," Minerva let out a small chuckle as she waved her wand to remove the offending wrinkles.

"Thanks." Maggie sighed heartily.

Minerva peered at her daughter, a beautiful, energetic, now almost adult witch.

"Beautiful."

Maggie smiled a bit, pushing her hair back behind her ears.

"Do you think I've got what it takes?" Maggie peered at the tip of her mother's nose, not wanting to look her directly in the eye as she shared this bit of rare insecurity.

Minerva in turn took a seat on her daughter's bed, moving a few books out of the way, examining this young witch in front of her who looked far more unsure of herself than usual.

"I do not think on matters, I know them or I do not. And I know you to be a witch of noble sense, of bravery, of camaraderie, of heart, of order…in most instances…"

Maggie grinned sheepishly.

"All makings of a fine prefect," Minerva continued carefully. "Also all makings of a fine witch, regardless of title. If you are made one, then Hogwarts will have gained a mighty prefect. If not, you will still be all of those things and more."

Maggie bit her lip, not knowing precisely how to respond to that moment of adoration from her mother. It was not that her mother ever lacked on affection and affirmations, in fact there had been numerous instances in which Minerva went above and beyond the doting mother much to Maggie's chagrin.

It was the war.

The war that had crept into every fiber of their beings, the war that infiltrated nearly every aspect of everyone's lives. It was hard to look at anything in exactly the same lens as before. There was an urgency, a pressing feeling that words needed to be said, actions needed to be made. So many people around them had been taken so suddenly that it felt as though life itself was but a fleeting guest.

"Not to mention a blasted good Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Maggie tilted her head up in an exaggerated pose.

Minerva allowed herself a belly laugh, relishing in the brief moment of charming carelessness that her daughter had been for so long of her short life.

"Confidence suits you well, remember that."

Minerva smiled once more at her daughter with a sigh.

"I'll wait for you in your office after the interview?" Maggie offered.

"No need. You go on with Lily and the others." Minerva waved her hand dismissively.

"But—"

"I will have the charming company of Madam Pomfrey all night long, I assure you." Minerva smiled encouragingly.

"You'll send if you need anything?"

"Are you _my_ mother, dear?" Minerva quipped, earning a nervous chuckle from Maggie.

Maggie lunged toward her mother, enveloping her in an intense hug. Minerva smelled as she always did, of clean soap and a hint of lavender—a scent that Maggie knew to be the only safe foundation she had these days.

"I'm off then." Maggie nodded with confidence as she grabbed for her Nimbus 1973.

"And Maggie?" Minerva called out in finality once Maggie had opened the front door of their cottage.

"Yes, mum?"

Minerva held her breath. _I love you? Be safe? Patronus me when you get there safely?_ No goodbyes seemed fitting. Not when there was a clawing at her chest that seemed to consume her.

"Do not engorge yourself at the ice cream parlor once you get to Diagon Alley. I do not care if Florean himself offers you the whole shop. The last thing you need is a sugar rush to last the entirety of your Hogwarts days."

A gleam arose in Maggie's eyes, a reminder of her still clinging innocence.

"Oh, what was that, mum?" Maggie feigned inability to hear as she mounted her broom.

"I said no dubious amounts of—"

Minerva cut herself off with a chuckle as Maggie grinned devilishly and sped off into the Hogsmeade sky.

As Maggie approached the Hogwarts main entrance, she noticed a gaggle of students.

A few Hufflepuff, a handful of Ravenclaws, merely two Slytherin and now herself being the first Gryffindor to arrive.

"Flying in on a broomstick, how Gryffindor of you." Amelia Bones observed.

Maggie titled her head in mock arrogance as she went to embrace her long-time childhood friend. Amelia Bones was a Hufflepuff in her year and the sole reason that Maggie had been able to pass Ancient Runes. Aside from Amelia's tutoring skills, Maggie was rather fond of the Bones as a whole, as they all were level-headed and immense supporters of Dumbledore.

"Only the brave of heart or something of that sort," Maggie shrugged as Amelia playfully shoved her.

"Where's the rest of your lot?" Amelia questioned.

"Haven't got a clue," Maggie ran her fingers through her hair.

"Cut your hair?" Amelia eyed.

"A bit, yeah. How'd you notice?" Maggie asked dumbfounded.

"The ends look healthier," Amelia smiled as she gently touched the tips of Maggie's hair.

"I didn't know you were here already," a confident but slightly grating voice said from behind Maggie.

Maggie turned to see Marlene McKinnon, fellow Gryffindor and close friend. There were many things that Marlene was but casual was not one of them.

"Early owl gets the worm?" Maggie raised two thumbs up in a failed attempt at a joke.

"What was she doing to your hair?" Marlene inquired Maggie, eyeing Amelia Bones who had rejoined her group of Hufflepuffs.

"She noticed my haircut is all," Maggie said nonchalantly as she pulled a chocolate frog from her robes and began to eat it.

"I noticed it too." Marlene offered with an odd face.

Maggie furrowed her brow, biting off a large piece of frog.

"You both are mad. I cut only an inch or so. To be honest, I myself didn't even notice it." Maggie chortled.

"The ends are less curly," Marlene continued. "Usually they're curlier."

Maggie stopped eating her frog at once and felt her cheeks blossom into a frenzy of blush.

"Do you know who's coming today?" Maggie quickly moved to change the topic.

"Lily for sure. As for the rest of those heathens, I have no idea. I wouldn't expect the lot of them to be mildly interested in being representative of school conduct, would you?"

"James and Sirius are not as bed as you think they are," Maggie replied. "You know that. They've changed a lot in the past year."

"You're only saying that because you've known James since you were both in nappies."

"Valid point."

"And you go to parties and Quidditch games like you're one of the boys."

"Also true."

"You're insufferable." Marlene grinned as she threw an around Maggie's shoulders and the two began their walk through the now opening doors of the Hogwarts castle.

To Marlene's displeasure, James and Sirius did in fact join the interview crowd a few moments later.

Lily Evans also made her appearance.

"It does feel good to be back home!" Lily sighed in joy.

The group of students waiting to be interviewed were enjoying snacks and refreshments in the Great Hall.

Lily and Marlene sat on either side of Maggie while Sirius, James and Peter sat across from them.

"One galleon says that McLaggen doesn't make it out of that office without crying," Sirius chuckled.

"Two galleons says he makes it to the bathroom at the very least before the tears roll about." Peter offered back.

"You both are just jealous," Marlene interjected.

"Of _him_?" Sirius cried aloud. "The boy's a bloke if I've ever seen one."

"He's got ambition. That's more than you can say for yourself." Marlene countered as she bit off a bit of carrot.

"Since when did you start paying so much attention to McLaggen?" Maggie questioned as she played with a candied apple in hopes to appear disinterested.

"He moved in the house across from us last summer," Marlene said carelessly.

"You didn't tell me that?" Maggie squinted.

"Well I don't owl you every time I make a tea either, do I?" Marlene pursed her lips.

"Fair point." Maggie relented but her throat tightened.

"Who is conducting the interviews anyway?" James asked.

"Blimey, I forgot you were here. You haven't said much today." Maggie laughed toward James.

"No Hogwarts event begins without the only James Potter!" James grinned, his laugh conveying that this was merely an act of faux arrogance.

Maggie noticed Lily smile.

"Headmaster Dumbledore of course, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, Professor Sprout and Professor Bishop." Lily listed, popping one finger as she counted off each professor.

"Hold on a moment," Peter began. "Your own mother is interviewing you, how is that fair?"

"Life is not fair, sweetums," Sirius teased Peter.

"She's not interviewing me, though I hardly need my mother to vouch for me." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Professor McGonagall is sitting out of her interview. To keep it fair, Wormtail." James explained.

"I for one think it is very fair and noble of you to have requested that, Maggie." Lily nodded in applaud.

"She had to give the lot of us a fighting chance," Sirius laughed, nudging Maggie affectionately.

"Are we still going to Diagon Alley after this?" Marlene asked.

"I'm in," James responded, eyeing Lily out of the corner of his eye.

Maggie held in a laugh as she squeezed Marlene's hand under the table, the two girls knowing all too well about the budding romance between Lily and James.

"If James is going so am I," Sirius concluded. "Wormtail?"

"I've got no other plans," Peter shrugged.

"No surprise there," Sirius chuckled. "Ladies?"

"Indeed. We have sleepover plans afterward anyway, right?" Maggie explained.

"Oooh, sleepovers!" Sirius mocked. "Are the lads invited?"

"Marlene McKinnon!" Professor Sprout's voice boomed at the main arch leading into the Great Hall.

"In your wildest dreams, Black." Marlene rolled her eyes as she left for her interview.

"Where is Alice by the way?" Maggie cocked her head to the side. "I thought she was coming today. I swear I received an owl only a few weeks ago saying that she and Simon would be here today."

"No, she went on that list minute trip to America remember?" Sirius replied.

"Oh."

The table grew silent. It was becoming more and more common for wizarding families, such as the Fortescues, to go on "vacations" meaning open-ended time away from the madness that had ensued all the community.

"And Remus?" Lily asked innocently.

"Had a bit of a stomach flu," James quipped almost too suddenly.

"He gets ill quite often. We should look into brewing him a draught for that." Lily pondered kindly as she picked at a slice of pumpkin pie on her plate.

"That's very kind of you, Lily." James smiled genuinely.

"Maggie McGonagall!" Professor Slughorn called out.

"That would be me," Maggie bowed before her peers.

A chorus of cheers and whistles could be heard from behind Maggie as she followed Professor Slughorn to the Headmaster's chambers.

Maggie tried to put on her serious face but the thought of Sirius and James bellowing for her brought the smile right back. It had been nearly all summer since she had seen them last. Although James admittedly had grown into a much more mature young man this year, he still had the charm and charisma that Maggie found to be her friend's best qualities. She was grateful that in the midst of the raging war outside that there were still people like James Potter and Sirius Black—people who were all too aware of the dangers lurking outside but brave enough to laugh alongside them.

"Headmaster Dumbledore will be right in, Miss McGonagall." Professor Slughorn noted as he made to leave the office.

"I thought there was a panel of professors conducting the interviews?" Maggie looked back at Slughorn.

"Headmaster shall be interviewing you alone, Miss. Very well, he will be right in." Slughorn waved dismissively as he exited.

Maggie gnawed at the side of her cheek, clawing desperately at the words her mother had given her before she left… _noble sense…bravery…order…_

A surprising chuckle erupted from Maggie's lips as she pondered on the last one. If only her mother knew half of the things she had gotten herself into with Sirius and James over the years.

"Miss McGonagall, ever a pleasure to see you." Headmaster Dumbledore greeted Maggie as he made to sit down at his regal desk.

"Headmaster, thank you for considering me for the position. I must admit I was a bit surprised at your selection of me." Maggie relented.

"And why is that, Miss McGonagall?"

"Well, sir it is no secret that my cohorts with Potter and Black have landed me in quite a few late nights of detention," Maggie chuckled nervously.

"And do you still go on roaming the castle in the middle of the night, my dear?" Dumbledore smiled.

"No, sir." Maggie replied dutifully.

"You impress me very much, Miss McGonagall. May I be candid with you? Just the two of us?"

"Of course, sir."

"From the moment that Madam Pomfrey reported seeing a stag, a large black dog and a rat roaming the halls at night I knew the exact chain of events that had warranted these actions."

"You did, sir?" Maggie asked stupidly, her throat reaching scorching levels of dry. She felt her head become suddenly dizzy with sharp realization.

"To become an Animagi at age thirteen is a feat that I daresay no witch of wizard has ever completed, including your mother. But to go on and teach three other students to do it? And to do it properly? My dear, you have a skill that cannot be taught."

"Sir, I never meant to break any—"

"You knew of Mr. Lupin's secret yet you never told anyone," Dumbledore continued. "Not even to his closest friends. Once they figured it out themselves only then did you propose aiding them."

Maggie sighed.

"I didn't know Remus that well back then," Maggie admitted, suddenly very interested in her robes.

"Well enough to see his loneliness?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Maggie straightened her back, suddenly fully prepared to explain her disobedient reactions. Minerva had always raised her to be a woman who took strong hold of what she did and why she did it.

"Sir, there is so much magic around us…so much we have yet to uncover. So much we can use to help others, our friends, our brothers, our sisters… it seems a waste if we don't use that to better our lives. Especially now. Right now."

"You remind me very much of your father," Dumbledore smiled.

Maggie let out a deep breath she had not realized she was had held in. It was rare that anyone spoke of her father, least of all someone like Dumbledore.

"I do?"

"He was very passionate about his work in the Ministry," Dumbledore began, popping a candy into his mouth. "I believe it was what drew your mother to him. He saw the potential in very much with very little to prove. An honorable Slytherin, never used his ambition for ill matters."

"So I've heard," Maggie smiled half-heartedly.

"You also remind me very much of your mother," Dumbledore countered.

"I've been told many times I resemble her," Maggie nodded. She tried to keep her sigh from escaping her lips. If she had a galleon for each time someone told her that she took Minerva's looks, she'd have had a full vault at Gringott's.

"When your mother first came to me, not so much asking as demanding that I teach her to become an Animagi, I was conflicted. As you are fully aware, it takes a great deal of effort, time and near flawless skill to become one. Many witches and wizards are better suited to transfer their energy into other branches of magic."

"So why did you teach her, sir?" Maggie furrowed her brow.

"Because of her reason to become one. You're aware of your mother's past in the Ministry?"

"She was on the board of Aurors," Maggie replied. "She doesn't talk much about it. From what I understand, she was on the board when something terrible happened to that young Auror on her charge."

"It was a great tragedy. One that she did not wish to see the end result of. Nevertheless, it brought her here to do what I have always believed was her true calling." Dumbledore stopped briefly. "Your mother has always channeled her skills into doing something for the welfare of others and for order. You may not see her sternness and proclivity for rules as a good quality now but perhaps one day you will."

Maggie nodded.

"Professor, may I ask you one thing today?"

"Of course, Miss McGonagall."

"Since you know about Remus and all…it was a full moon last night. I love James and Sirius and the whole lot…but Remus, he was made for this, sir. He's never let any of us down when we needed help in classes. He is always ready at arms to put an end to any of James and Remus' schemes from going too far. All in all, sir, he deserves a chance to be interviewed. He's still recovering from last night I'm sure but will you still consider him?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again, as if discovering something new and fresh for the first time.

"Thank you for your interview today, Miss McGonagall."

Maggie smiled and nodded once, gently easing herself out of the headmaster's office.

When Maggie returned to the Great Hall, the boys were the only ones waiting for her at the table.

"Where are Lily and Marlene? Marlene is still in her interview?" Maggie pondered.

"Could be a good thing," James shrugged. "Slughorn took me and Sirius at the same time. I don't think _that_ is a good thing."

"Poor bloke wanted to get it over with," Sirius scratched his ear.

"Shall we go on a shenanigan while we wait for the beautiful ladies?" Sirius grinned.

"Black Lake it is!" Maggie hurrahed, earning a cheer from Sirius and a clap on the back from James. "Peter wait here and let the girls know where we went when they get back, eh?"

Peter's grin fell from his face but nevertheless sighed in indignation and moved to sit back down at the table.

"Alright, on the count of three, we all jump in. First one out with something of mild amusement wins." Maggie instructed.

The three of them stood at the edge of the Black Lake, their socks and shoes off. Maggie's stomach roared with excitement. It felt like ages since she had done something daring with Sirius and James. It made her forget about almost everything for a moment.

"And what if we meet the squid?" Sirius laughed, his excitement radiating from his body.

"Then you win." James grinned at the lake, a look of challenge boring into the water.

"Three!" Maggie began the count as she tossed her glasses onto her mound of clothing.

"Two!" Sirius added.

"One!" James bellowed as the three went crashing into the Black Lake.

Maggie felt the still warm August sun on her back, followed by the now chilly water of the Black Lake. Her vision was blurred but only momentarily. In front of her a large fish zoomed by.

Not wanting her laughter to the be cause of her drowning, Maggie propelled herself upward and erupted into the surface of the water in a fit of giggles.

"Thirty points for Gryffindor!" Sirius splashed wildly as he held up what appeared to be the remnants of a bludger.

"That's not a treasure!" Maggie contested.

"It's more than you've got!" Sirius chimed back.

"Where is James?" Maggie asked seriously, slight worry creeping into her voice.

"Dunno," Sirius swam his way over to Maggie. "He's not a particularly good swimmer come to think of it…"

"Sirius!" Maggie splashed at him, disbelief evident on her face. "Come on, we've got to look for him."

Sirius nodded in agreement, making a movement to plunge himself back underwater but a sudden crashing sound stunned both Maggie and Sirius into place.

"What in Merlin's name…" Maggie bobbed, watching the infamous giant squid erupt itself chaotically out of the surface of the water.

"Five thousand points for Gryffindor!" James bellowed, regally riding the giant squid without a care in the world.

Maggie eyed James in utter shock. Of all the wild tricks and schemes she had witnessed first hand from James Potter, this was the most obtuse and downright childish. Nevertheless, she could not hold herself back from whooping loudly. Sirius joined her in a chorus of praise for James.

Maggie dragged Sirius toward the bank of the water, excitedly climbing out and clapping James on the back once he had dismounted the great beast.

"You are by far the most dar—"

"Downright foolish boys at Hogwarts! Didn't we _just_ interview for prefect positions?" Marlene shrieked as she came barreling down the pathway from Hogwarts, Lily and Peter hot on her heels.

Behind the fuming Marlene, Maggie could see Lily trying desperately to hide a smirk.

"It was quite marvelous actually, Mar," Maggie offered as she approached Marlene.

"And why are you soaking wet?" Marlene signed in exasperation. "Please don't say you rode the poor creature as well?"

"I must give credit where credit is due, I could never ride that beast!" Maggie cheered, clapping James on the back once more.

"Mate, that was some ingenious beast-wrangling." Sirius bowed dramatically.

"Winner takes all?" James shook his wet hair, spraying the group of friends who all relented into a fit of giggles, Marlene included.

"Merlin's beard, can you at least dry yourself off before we go to Diagon Alley?" Marlene sighed as she gently went to touch Maggie's sopping wet curls.

James and the others were still making an ordeal of the situation, daring Lily to dip her feet into the water.

"It's fine to admit you enjoyed our bit of trouble," Maggie smiled sincerely at Marlene. "When's the last time you...er...let your hair down, Mar?"

The last part made both girls blush furiously but Maggie maintained her cool composure, water dripping from every area of her body from the tip of her brow to the bottom of her robes.

"It's fine to admit you hang around a bunch of fools," Marlene countered. "It really does look nice. Your hair that is." Marlene quickly confirmed, clearing her throat and taking a step back.

"It's alright to have a little fun now and then," Maggie explained, pulling her dripping hair back. "It's how we get through all of this."

"How can you be so sure we'll all get through it?" Marlene questioned pleadingly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Because we are stronger than they are. We have things worth fighting for."

Marlene let a small smile dance across her lips, eyeing Maggie's form in front of her.

"I'm not sharing a broom with you if you're still soaking wet." Marlene concluded, turning on her heels away from Maggie.

"I'll dry off in the sky!" Maggie argued playfully as the group of friends made their way to the front of the castle, a cacophony of laughter and squeals making small light from the darkness around them.


	2. september 1, 1975

_september 1, 1975_

Maggie shuddered as a cold sinking feeling fell upon her. The sound of clattering silverware and chewing filled the usually joyful Great Hall. The Gryffindor table was mostly quiet save for a few Second Years bragging aimlessly to the newly Sorted First Year Gryffindors. Not even a single Slytherin made any passes toward the Gryffindors. The usual quick chatter that the Ravenclaw table hosted was silent. The cheery Hufflepuffs were also mute.

"A bit quiet this year, no?" Maggie nudged Lily.

"I expect they all heard about Eugenia Jenkins resigning."

"She resigned? When?" Maggie gasped.

"Just last weekend?" Lily whispered. "I thought you'd have heard from your mum. Aren't they close?"

Maggie made a face, glancing toward her mother at the staff table. Minerva chatting casually with Professor Hooch.

"Who is due to replace her?" Maggie probed.

"No idea," Lily replied. "I imagine someone with enough gall. Think about it. The pressure they face must be crippling. I am no fan of the way the _Prophet_ has been reporting the war but you must admit this are trying times."

"It's a good thing Hogwarts has the best prefects Gryffindor could ever offer," Maggie tried a grin to dissuade the tension as she cheered her goblet with Remus and Lily.

"Oh, are we referring to these two teachers' pets?" Sirius chuckled but Maggie could see the pride in his eyes as he looked toward Remus.

"Say, Marlene?" Maggie switched her gears, turning toward the blonde to her left.

Marlene did not acknowledge Maggie in any manner. She simply pushed her soft, golden hair out of her eyes and continued picking at her kidney pie.

"Marlene?" Maggie said more urgently.

"What?" Marlene hissed back.

"Why did you ignore me just now?"

"I wasn't ignoring you. I just didn't want to speak to you."

Maggie gaped.

"Is that not the very definition of ignoring?" Maggie's cheeks turned a scarlet red.

"Oh, really Maggie McGonagall? You should know!"

In one swift movement, Marlene jetted from the Gryffindor Table, leaving a stunned Lily and Maggie behind.

To Maggie's relief, the boys were still stuffing their faces with food from the feast. Only Remus noticed the ordeal but he chose not to make eye contact with Maggie.

"What's her problem?" Maggie huffed, glaring at her empty goblet as it quickly refilled with pumpkin juice.

"She hasn't said a word to me," Lily waved her hand dismissively, clearly not in the mood to intervene on her friend's behalf.

Maggie pushed her glasses higher up her nose and angrily stabbed her fork into a baked potato.

By the time the welcome feast had ended, most of the lot had returned up to Gryffindor Tower save for Lily and James.

"Coming up?" Lily asked.

"I think a bat needs to stretch her wings," James smirked as he tugged Lily along by her robe.

Maggie smiled warmly, both at the fact that James knew her so well and his success in slowly winning over Lily's heart.

"Something of that sort. Meet you up there later. Check on Marlene, will you? She seemed off."

"Can't imagine why!" James laughed as he and Lily sauntered off.

"Shut it, Potter!" Maggie yelled back over her shoulder as she walked toward one of her hideaways.

Maggie came to a halt when she reached a particular red door, the entrance into the Arithmancy classroom. Due to the fact that scarce few students ever signed up for Arithmancy, some years the classroom was entirely desolate which was the perfect venue for Maggie to make her change.

The red door to the arithmancy classroom creaked open as Maggie emerged into and shut it behind her.

A few moments later, a small black bat flew lazily out of the classroom. The bat appeared to have not flown for sometime, as its movement were sporadic and uneven. Nevertheless, it zoomed its way down the main corridor and eventually out of the main entrance to Hogwarts.

Having stretched its wings enough, the small bat performed a few backflips midair and eventually landed on a nearby small tree.

In a split of a second, Maggie hopped down from the tree, the bat having been replaced by the young witch.

"I've still got it." Maggie smirked to herself.

Hogwarts at nighttime was something that surprisingly very few students had seen. With strict bedtimes and restrictions now in effect ever since You-Know-Who, it was rare to have any peaceful moment alone. Everything had been so tense and Maggie could not remember a less relaxed period in her entire life. There was something about seeing Gryffindor Tower lit up that made Maggie's chest swell with pride. There was nothing else in life that made her prouder than being a Gryffindor like her mother.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Maggie jutted her wand forth.

Only a few pathetic white wisps sprung forth from her wand before evaporating into the fall air. Maggie had been keen on practicing her Patronus charm after Lily's comment about Eugenia Jenkins. She didn't ever feel at ease when news broke out like that.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Maggie swung her wand out one more time.

The wisps ebbed out once again, seemingly mocking Maggie now.

"School rules restrict any student from walking outside the grounds past curfew," a sharp voice said from Maggie's right.

Maggie knew the voice all too well. It was the same voice that had so often barked at her for indulging in one too many chocolate frogs before dinner.

"Well then give me a detention." Maggie mumbled, not turning to face her mother.

She still had a raw aching feeling in her chest from the news about Eugenia Jenkins. It was one thing if she simply had not known but the fact that her mother and Eugenia had been best friends while at Hogwarts made it all the worse.

"Unfortunately I never mastered the skill of mind-reading so you must be candid with me should you have something to say, Magdalene."

The use of her first name was all Maggie needed to let her eyes water a bit in discomfort.

"Why didn't you tell me about Eugenia?" Maggie turned on her mother.

"Oh, love," Minerva sighed as she approached her daughter and wiped away a few tears from her now blotchy cheeks.

"You think I'm just a girl but I'm not anymore. You can't keep trying to protect me from everything. I need to know these things. I need to be prepared. Whatever that might mean."

"I do not merely see you as a girl," Minerva quickly interjected. "Eugenia's resignation was an extremely private matter. Some blithering fool released the information before she went public. It was all a matter of her safety."

"Why was it a matter of her safety?" Maggie peered deep within her mother's eyes.

"The Ministry is not a safe place despite what many may think," Minerva said carefully as she toyed with her wand. "Eugenia was a half-blood, not unlike myself. She was very lenient toward Muggle-born rights. You can imagine why that was a less than savory fact for You-Know-Who."

"Why do you refuse to say his name?" Maggie sighed annoyedly.

"He is not like any wizard I have ever seen."

Minerva's voice had gone an entire pitch too soft. Maggie's stomach lurched. It was never a nice feeling to see your mother frightened.

"Anyone can be defeated." Maggie replied defiantly, her voice laced with sharp courage.

"You'd have made a fine Slytherin, just like your father." Minerva grinned teasingly.

"You're really mad now," Maggie allowed herself a chuckle.

"You're having trouble casting your Patronus Charm." Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't mean I'm scared," Maggie quickly defended herself.

"No. It does not." Minerva approached her daughter more closely. "It is incredibly difficult to cast a Patronus in today's world."

"What do you think of? When trying to cast one?" Maggie looked toward her mother.

"I think of my very first introduction to a certain raven-haired little witch," Minerva smirked, brushing back a few of her daughter's long raven curls. "And of the day I met her father. The day I married her father. The day we found out we were having said witch. The day said witch was sorted into Gryffindor. Generally speaking, the means to and present being of said witch."

"You can be afraid, mummy." Maggie said solemnly. "You can let me be brave for the both of us sometimes."

In that instant Minerva was once again reminded of how brave of a woman she had raised. She smiled inward, knowing that had Elphinstone been alive to see her he would have beamed with joy daily.

"I will leave you to practice some more." Minerva said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Only a bit longer, alright?"

Maggie nodded once and watched her mother safely make it back to the castle's doors before extending her wand again.

There was one memory that erupted into Maggie's mind, without warning. It was the first time that she had gone trick-or-treating with James Potter. James, ever the clever trouble-maker, had seen the muggle children perform this strange ritual nearly every year and every year he had gone without the heaps of candy rewarded.

With some strong convincing and planning, James and Maggie were able to convince their parents to let them participate in the muggle activities just this once.

Maggie's chest warmed with the thought of seeing James Potter dressed up as a house elf while Maggie was giving her best impersonation as Albus Dumbledore.

There had been such a feeling of utter bliss, of safety, of belonging. Maggie had never longed to be a part of the muggle world and neither had James but the sense of fitting in with other children their age was enough to spark loads of fun. They had licked enough muggle lollipops and chocolates and while they both firmly agreed that none of these muggle treats could come close to chocolate frogs, they were content.

Maggie spoke the words _expecto patronum_, her mind still fixated on her and James skipping through muggle neighborhoods with Euphemia and Minerva trailing behind them.

As expected, a flittering patronus bat came spewing out the end of Maggie's applewood wand.

"Still got it!" Maggie laughed insanely, watching her bat flitter around and perform spectacular maneuvers.

Maggie went to bed that night with a smile on her face and a plan hatching in her mind. Only sleep would help her reach the best course of action for her plan to succeed.

"Headmaster! Headmaster!" Maggie chased after Dumbledore the next day, her black robes billowing behind her. She bustled past numerous students, most giving her glares for pushing them side in the already crowded hallway.

"Miss McGonagall." Dumbledore still peered down at the tall young witch.

"Headmaster, do you think I can have a word with you?" Maggie begged. "Privately?"

"Of course, my dear. Come along, come along."

As Maggie adjusted herself into one of Dumbledore's slightly uncomfortable chairs, she went over her speech in her head.

"Is there something troubling you, Miss McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked his eyes peering over his spectacles.

"Well myself and everyone else at Hogwarts, sir," Maggie began. "Headmaster, I've never seen the school look quite so gloomy. I've seen the darkness infiltrate nearly every other corner of our lives but Hogwarts always seemed to remain safe, untouched. It's been a light for many of us, sir but that's not the case this year. I'm sure you've noticed the somberness that has infected everyone."

"These are trying times, Miss McGonagall," Dumbledore began. "As much as we would like to turn a blind eye to the war raging outside, we cannot ignore it for much longer. Surely you know that. McGonagalls are astoundingly perceptive people."

"Sir, I agree with you. Completely. But we cannot take away the one place, the one thing, that has been a harbor for so many students. We need to remind them, especially the young students, that they can still call this their home."

"And how do you suggest that?" Dumbledore asked, a small smile toying at his lips finally.

"It's no secret that Voldemort—"

"You're not afraid to say his name, Miss McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked, leaning on his elbows as he examined Maggie closely.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself, sir," Maggie replied simply. "And I am not a witch who seeks to increase fear within myself or anyone else. I am not afraid of him, sir. I am not afraid of resisting the terror he seeks to instill in all of us."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor." Dumbledore smiled, the corner of his eyes wrinkling. "Continue please."

"As I was saying, it is no secret that Voldemort has a pureblood agenda. He is lighting the fire against muggle-born students. What better way to resist and make a statement than by celebrating a union of the muggle and wizarding worlds?"

"You have peaked my interests," Dumbledore obliged.

"I propose we have a first ever Hogwarts Halloween party." Maggie said proudly. "With costumes and trick-or-treating throughout the castle. The Muggle-borns will feel comfort at doing something from the world they came from in the world they belong in. It's a perfect symbol of unification and solidarity. Plus it'll be loads of fun if the ideology behind it goes over their heads. It's something, albeit a small thing, which can cast a light if anything, sir."

Maggie knew she had won her case when Dumbledore stood up and gave her a great big smile, one of pride and understanding.

"You never cease to surprise me, much like your mother." Dumbledore relented. "I will speak with the staff and take a vote. If there lies favor in a Halloween party, then so be it. You will have my full support. I myself am rather fond of Muggle holidays."

Maggie skipped her way out of Dumbledore's office, feeling as though she could hop on the nearest broomstick and catch fifty snitches if she wanted to. There was a fire ablaze in her spirit, a tenacity she had finally found the outlet to release it from.

Only a few days later did Maggie receive a bit of parchment in the middle of class that confirmed the staff voted in favor of her idea.

Maggie grinned rather stupidly at the parchment sitting on her textbook, a dreamy glaze over her eyes.

"Who is that from?" Lily whispered to Maggie, not wanting to cause a scene in Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Tell you later." Maggie grinned.

If Maggie thought that her good spirits were going to win over the silent feud she had with Marlene she was wrong. No amount of good luck was going to relinquish the pressing amount of indifference that Marlene was bludgeoning her with.

Not wanting to spend one more second on their tumultuous game, Maggie made the decision that she would confront Marlene once and for all that very night. As the young witch had learned early on, bravery was much bolder in one's mind than in one's footsteps. As the day sped by, Maggie found her stomach growing more and more easy, to the point where she had no other choice but to consult with Alice and Lily.

"Do you reckon she feels the same about me? I don't…I don't even know why I got it in my head to do this. I could be completely bonkers!" Maggie exasperated, throwing herself on comfortable chair in the Gryffindor common room.

"You'll never know if you don't try," Lily gently squeezed Maggie's arm.

"I've known Marlene since we were kids, Mags," Alice continued. "And I know what she's like when she has a bit of a crush. Honestly, all of Gryffindor can see it."

"I can agree to that," Lily added, prompting Maggie to sit upright.

"Really?" Maggie raised her brow.

"_Really_," Alice nodded. "Perhaps you've been looking at it in the wrong light. Maybe she's been waiting for you to make a move and you haven't yet. I don't know. All I know is anything's possible in this day and age. You might as well go for it."

"Now's as good a time as any to say what you really feel." Lily said quietly, her eyes not on the two girls in front of her but on James who had just barged in the common room.

"Alright then." Maggie said sternly, mostly taking a sharp tone on herself.

"Tell us what happens!" Alice clapped her hands.

"What is happening?" James interrupted, plopping down on a seat next to Lily.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Potter." Maggie grinned, leaving the common room with a plan in her head and some hope in her heart.

It was a chilly October night and the trees were billowing with the promise of a cold winter. Maggie pulled her robes tighter around her, clutching a tartan blanket under her arm.

Once Maggie had walked all the way to the edge of the Quidditch pitch, she laid out her tartan blanket. She was not the brightest when it came to romance and any of her friends could've vouched for that, but Maggie did put thought into everything she did. When she was resolved to prove a point, she proved it. Her mother had raised her right in that manner.

Maggie put a pile of candies in the middle of the blanket and then quickly went to fetch her wand from inside her robes. Using her own non-verbal spell, she produced a small bit of bright blue flames. It had been one of her crowning achievements. Maggie was by no means talented in Charms but this one she was able to create with the help of Marlene herself, a sort of testament to their incredible gifted teamwork.

Sooner than Maggie had anticipated, she noticed Marlene walking down the field toward her.

Instead of the worry she felt from earlier, Maggie felt complete confidence. Marlene had always done that for her. Even if she was upset with her, Marlene had a way of still reaching in the crevices of Maggie's mind and letting her know that she cared forever.

"Thought you were never going to show!" Maggie hollered, accidentally putting her own blue flames out.

"Wasn't sure I was either…" Marlene trailed off as she took in the scene before her. "What are the blue flames for? Trying to impress me with a charm _I_ taught you?"

There was a large tartan blanket spread out which Marlene was fairly certain belonged to Minerva, as Maggie was not at all inclined toward picnics. A dozen chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties decorated the middle portion of the blanket.

Maggie was standing somewhat awkwardly by the edge of the blanket, some blue flames sprouting from her wand. She wasn't sure whether or not to put them out after Marlene's comment.

"You've always showed me the best parts of magic," Maggie spoke honestly.

"What's the meaning of all this?" Marlene asked, her eyes not meeting Maggie's fully.

"I know you're upset with me and I know why. I know exactly how I feel nearly all the time. I guess the trouble is being a coward about it. And you and I both know I am not a coward so I need to shelf that nonsense. You're angry with me because I won't admit how I feel. The last thing I want is for you to be upset with me, Marlene McKinnon."

Marlene did not need to hear much more from Maggie apparently because she flung herself into the taller witch's arms.

"You're so _stupid_ sometimes," Marlene spluttered, releasing Maggie from her arms.

"I've heard that more than a few times in my life." Maggie grinned, brushing back some of Marlene's hair.

Maggie would often think back on this memory, seeing Marlene's face dashed with just a bit of hope, just enough to show that one thing that Maggie had been so earnestly searching for. It was the only confirmation she needed, the only missing piece to her bravery.

Without any hesitation in her bones, Maggie gently cupped Marlene's face in her hands and kissed her with a gentle protectiveness.

Their first kiss, which both later agreed was far overdue, was not one of passion or longing or lust or necessity. It was a promise that both had been waiting patiently to make to one another. In that kiss held all of the years they seen each other's true form, true essence—from the day they both met at Diagon Alley to this moment here.

"Magic," Maggie breathed out, her lips barely a hair's length away from Marlene's.

"Took you long enough," Marlene whispered, brushing her fingers over Maggie's lips.

"I wasn't sure if you felt the same. I didn't want to ruin what we had or even what our group had. I was scared I suppose."

"You're not scared of anything," Marlene said softly, still peering deep into Maggie's eyes.

"There is one thing I'm scared of." Maggie bit her lip.

"We can get through anything together, remember?" Marlene gripped her hands on either side of Maggie's face.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Maggie swore. "Not to you or any of our friends. I promise you."

"I know you won't. I've never doubted your word." Marlene went to gingerly readjust Maggie's glasses.

"I know this looks like a mess," Maggie chuckled nervously, waving toward her blanket set-up.

"We used to stargaze our first year at Hogwarts," Marlene laughed, taking Maggie's hand and sitting down on the tartan throw.

"Back when things were much simpler," Maggie sighed, falling onto her back.

"Everything seems so simple to you still." Marlene sighed.

"What does that mean?" Maggie asked, propping herself up on one elbow as she eyed Marlene, who had her eyes fixated on the stars above.

"You've always had this spirit of unfailing determination," Marlene sighed again, throwing one arm behind her head. "It's what gives you that faraway look. You have never failed to do what is right. Sometimes that distances you from your own realities, from the here and now. It's not a bad thing. It's just one of the contributing factors that took you so long to realize I loved you."

"I'm sorry." Maggie breathed out. "I never knew."

"It's not anything to feel sorry about," Marlene quickly interjected, cuddling into Maggie's side. "You have a purpose greater than what this life seems to offer. It's what drew me to you. I never want you to change that about yourself."

"You love me?" Maggie tried to keep her voice as even as possible.

"Shut it, McGonagall," Marlene smiled into Maggie's neck.

Maggie could feel the skin around her cheeks tighten with her grand smile. She figured she could have produced about ten thousand patronus charms right in that moment.

"I love you too."

The next few weeks after Marlene and Maggie's kiss were some of the best days that Maggie had at Hogwarts. There was a newfound confidence in her every step, something that Marlene joked she did not need in the slightest.

Every waking moment she found herself in Marlene's presence, both of the young women simply pleased to be in each other's company. Studying became a hard task. Once something they both excelled in, the newly released spark of romance made Transfiguration homework duller than it had once been before. Maggie found herself spending more time in the common room, Marlene cuddled close, enjoying the close company of their friends as they all laughed and share stories.

For the first time in a long few years the war seemed placated. It was as if the entire world had reverently bowed to the budding romance and allowed them these few months to just be in love.

Just a few days before Maggie's celebrated Halloween Bash was to take place, she received a note from her mother asking her to come to the professor's quarters sometime that day.

Not known for her saintly patience, Maggie immediately bolted to her mother's office, her heart pounding achingly at the thought of something wrong. She felt stupid for having been inside her own personal bubble of love for so long.

"Mum?" Maggie called out as she burst through the doors of her mother's office, taking in the scene in front of her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock, love?" Minerva looked up from the papers she was grading to take in the sight of her disheveled daughter.

"I thought something was wrong!" Maggie exclaimed, a long-held sigh escaping her. "Well.._.is_ there something wrong?"

"Not at all," Minerva tutted. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know that your romance with Marlene has taken you on a bit of a whirlwind. Now, are you still caught up on your studies?"

"Marlene is the brightest witch of our age, do you really think she'd let me fall behind?" Maggie chuckled softly before taking a seat across from Minerva.

"Precisely why she is my favorite of your lot," Minerva eyed Maggie.

"Mummy," Maggie breathed out unsteadily, "Is everything really alright?"

"You are almost of age," Minerva said with a hint of distaste in her voice. "And it is no secret that your father left us both a ridiculous amount of galleons to live. If your father was one thing it was thorough."

"Opposites do tend to attract," Maggie joked, hoping to relieve some of her mother's visible tension.

"Maggie, he left us enough so that you can simply take some time off after you graduate from Hogwarts."

"Time off?" Maggie rose to her feet now.

"Yes. It would do you well. We can visit America or South America. Just the two of us. We can invite Marlene too if you'd like. Your cousins Gregory and Samuel would be more than pleased to see New York."

"Mum, stop. Stop. What are you talking about?" Maggie asked in an annoyed tone. "You'd leave your Transfiguration post?"

"Just until all settles over."

"Mum, we are not leaving," Maggie shook her head in disbelief. "We are not leaving in the middle of a war. We are not leaving our world behind."

"But we can, Maggie. We can is what I am trying to tell you."

"You were one of the best lead charges in the Auror department!" Maggie exclaimed shakily. The young witch was visibly shaken. "I don't understand. Why are you acting like this now?"

"Because I did not have you then, Magdalene." Minerva said with a whip-like voice. "It is one thing to be a hero when you have nothing to lose, it is an entirely different ordeal to be one when you have everything to lose."

Maggie took in the sight of her mother, a paleness covering the entirety of her face. She looked unlike she had ever before. There was nothing regal shimmering in her eyes.

"When we have everything to lose we have just as much to fight for." Maggie took a firm grip of her mother's hand. "We will stay and fight. Just as you raised me to."

Minerva looked up to her daughter with tears streaming down her face. Maggie felt sick, she had never seen this side of Minerva McGonagall before.

"I'm sorry, you're right, love," Minerva sighed as she took her daughter in her arms, holding her with a desperate grip.

"I can be brave enough for the both of us sometimes too, you know?" Minerva smiled into the crook of her mother's neck. The echo of Maggie's words stung Minerva.

"I know that better than anyone else."

"Here, sit down. Let me make you some tea."

Maggie gingerly released her mother and gently pushed her to sit down at her desk.

A few moments later, Maggie returned with a fresh cup of tea and some biscuits from her mother's secret stash.

"Have a biscuit, mother." Maggie sighed.

Minerva tried and failed to hide the small smile from forming on her face.

"You'd make a fine professor."

"At the very bottom of the list," Maggie let out a small laugh before returning her serious gaze. "Mum, what _is_ the meaning of all this?"

Minerva sighed, putting her biscuit down and brushed some strands of her hair away from her face.

"You turn seventeen in just under a year," Minerva relented. "Your father left you a great deal of wealth behind. I let my emotions get the best of me and tried to enforce what I thought was best for you. Just another mother gone mad is all I suppose."

"You wouldn't be a good mother if you weren't mad these days," Maggie comforted her mother. "I didn't know father left me anything specifically."

"We always had more than we needed," Minerva explained. "I didn't want you to be take on the likes of Potter and Black and waste your galleons on every new broomstick that came out on the market."

"Fair point." Maggie smiled bashfully. Both women knew there was undeniable truth in that statement.

"In all honesty, Maggie, you can do anything you wish with it. You can study curse-breaking at your own disposal, you can secure a Ministry position, you can live more than comfortably as a professor. You have unlimited options that scarce few young witches have."

"I am thankful for that," Maggie admitted absentmindedly. "I'll consider it all, mum. I promise."

As Maggie nibbled on the remaining bit of her biscuit she couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew in her heart of hearts that only one career was in her future but in this moment, she didn't have the heart to tell her mother.


	3. october 31, 1975

_october 31, 1975_

"Are you sure this is a proper costume?"

"Of course it is. I'm muggle-born. If anyone should know it's me."

"I feel like a joker."

"Aren't you one?"

"Very clever, Marlene. Look, the Carrows are just looking for any excuse to make a spectacle of tonight. I don't want to give them more fuel to light their fire."

Marlene adjusted the quidditch goggles resting on Maggie's head.

"When I was a young girl I dressed up as a witch nearly every year. Loads of us dressed up as things we wanted to be. Rather odd that my wish came true, isn't it?" Marlene pondered.

"All I ever wanted to do was play quidditch for the Harpies," Maggie explained as she went to sit on her bed. "Mum almost went professional when she was my age."

"What happened?" Marlene inquired.

"Nasty fall during a match against Slytherin."

"Of course," Marlene huffed as she went to join Maggie on her bed. "Are you quite alright, Maggie?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Maggie deflected, rubbing the Holyhead Harpies pin on her chest between her fingers.

"You didn't say much about your uncle," Marlene said softly, taking Maggie's hand in her own.

Maggie felt her throat tighten. She hated moments like this. Moments of complete vulnerability. She swallowed a hard lump, deciding that if she were to let down her boundaries in front of anyone, it'd be Marlene.

"Uncle Robert was a strong man," Maggie felt improper and rude for using a past tense when referring to her favorite uncle. "He was the one who bought me my first broomstick. Drove my mum mad it did. We flew above Hogsmeade for hours before she finally got us down."

"It must be hard for Professor McGonagall as well."

"If it was, she wouldn't show it. You know that as well as anyone else."

"You must inherit your facade from her. Along with your stiff demeanor." Marlene toyed with a joke.

Maggie relented a genuine smile, pleased that even in the midst of tragedy, the bonds that tie were something to celebrate.

"I'm quite proud to be a McGonagall. We're a strong lot. Uncle Robert died for what he believed in and I'd do the same."

"That's a rather simple way to put it," Marlene tiptoed. "I can't imagine losing anyone I love in such a manner. In any manner. I suppose I hadn't given much thought to the total implications of the war until just recently. My family doesn't understand. I enjoy being here because we all know we face a common threat. But when I go home, I feel as though I'm invisible."

"It's hard to protect the people we love," Maggie offered. "It's hard to try and do something that you're not sure you can manage."

"And that's difficult for you." Marlene brushed some of Maggie's hair to the side. "I know it is. You aim to be a simple witch, one who is easily able to discern what to do and what not to do. But you struggle in uncertainties."

"You read me like the textbooks that you are so fond of," Maggie chuckled in earnest before letting realization dawn on her. "I wonder if this entire Bash is foolish on my end. Does it seem like folly to you?"

"Not in the slightest," Marlene quickly replied. "We can't go on and gloom our whole lives now can we?"

"No," Maggie sighed. "But the war brings a startling light to what is and what is not important. I just hope everyone else will be able to make that distinction as well."

"You can't expect what others will or will not think, Maggie," Marlene countered as she rose from the bed and offered a hand to the other witch. "The most we can ever do is shed our own light and hope others might do the same."

Marlene and Maggie headed down from the Gryffindor Common Room in much lighter spirits than that shared in their dormitory.

Maggie blushed profusely when she took in the whole of Marlene's costume. She chastised herself for barely noticing that her girlfriend was in one of the most exquisite dresses she had ever seen. It was a brilliant sparkling burgundy gown which seemed to glitter with each of Marlene's movements. Her curly hair sat atop her head in an intricate bun that Maggie was sure she could never manage herself. A glittering tiara finished the look.

"Forgive me for not saying so earlier but you are surely the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever gazed upon," Maggie laughed as she kissed Marlene on her cheek softly.

"You clean up rather nice yourself, Captain," Marlene grinned as she took Maggie's arm in her own.

The Great Hall was something that Maggie had never imagined it could be: a dance hall. The house tables were pushed to the sides to allow for optimum dancing room. Orange and black decorations flew across the hall, eerie yet cheery tunes cascaded from every corner, candied apples floated freely. Dancing skeletons were serving drinks and talking jack-o-lanterns offered up candies from their mouths if you answered a riddle. A chorus of bats performed spectacular numbers, which Maggie could only imagine James would make a crack at her for.

All in all, it turned out rather nice. Maggie smiled confidently. This was sure to be something to raise spirits for at least one night.

"Very big accomplishment, McGonagall," James patted Maggie's back a little too hard.

"Merlin's beard, James…" Maggie covered her mouth from laughing too harshly. "Are you what I think you to be?"

"We were told to dress as beings we wished to be," James smirked. "And I for one have literally always wanted to be Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, I am quite familiar with your costume of choice. I just figured you'd outgrown it."

"Outgrown it?" Marlene eyed Maggie suspiciously.

"James dressed up as Professor Dumbledore on our very first Halloween outing," Maggie explained, taking a pumpkin juice goblet from a walking skeleton. "You could say it's becoming a tradition."

"Won't the headmaster be offended?" Marlene bit her lip to hide a smirk from forming.

"I daresay not because he seemed rather honored," Sirius interjected.

If James' costume amused Maggie, it was nothing compared to Sirius'.

"I do hope you have a spare costume because my mum will absolutely ring your neck for this, Black!" Maggie playfully shoved Sirius, who was wearing tartan robes, a witch's hat and spectacles seemingly identical to that of Minerva McGonagall.

"We went with a theme, if you will," Sirius gave his best mischievous smile.

"You lot are ridiculous!" Lily laughed as she approached the huddle of friends.

Lily herself was dressed presumably as a spider but Maggie figured it would be too rude to ask for clarification.

"What in bloody hell are you?" Alice asked as she joined in, her face turned sour at the sight of Lily.

Maggie was pleased that someone else had dared the question. Alice gave a quick high-five to Maggie, as they both were dressed as Harpies players.

"I'm an Acromantula of course," Lily smiled plainly. The group remained silent. "We studied them last week in Care of Magical Creatures! Do any of you pay attention in class ever?" Lily sighed exasperatedly.

"It's…clever," Marlene smiled unsurely.

"You look radiant as ever, Lily. Don't mind them." James comforted.

Maggie was surprised to see that there was no hint of joking or mockery in James' eyes when he complimented Lily's costume. He seemed amused but more so out of adoration.

"Where's Remus?" Alice asked as she stuffed her face with a large piece of cauldron cake.

"That looks divine," Maggie nearly drooled, taking a piece of Alice's cake for herself. "I reckon he's not feeling well. He missed Arithmancy this morning."

"Poor lad," Lily furrowed her brow. "Perhaps one of us should have a word with Madam Pomfrey? He can't possibly be ill that often. We've got magic, haven't we? You'd think we'd be able to help him."

"Something tells me he's already receiving help," Sirius offered distractedly. "Best to leave him to it. He'd be embarrassed if we interjected on his behalf after all."

"I suppose so. It's just awfully sad that he's missed so many fun days we've shared." Lily sighed sadly.

"Well we haven't got an expiration date, there'll be plenty more to come," James clapped his hands resolutely, a sign that the spirits were in need to be lifted.

"Agreed, shall we go trick-or-treating?" Maggie lifted an eyebrow as she quickly reached for a nearby floating candied apple.

"I'd say you've had your fair share of sweets today, love," Marlene hid a smile as she gingerly took the apple from Maggie's hands.

"What mum doesn't know won't hurt her," Maggie chuckled innocently, taking back the apple and shoving as much as she could into her mouth.

"Miss McGonagall, are you in any way deprived of food here at Hogwarts?" a sharp whip-like voice said from behind Maggie.

Maggie dutifully swallowed what remained of the apple in her mouth. There was no sense of euphoria as it went down, for she know that her mother's voice in such a tone was never a good sign.

"Ngh prrofess'r," Maggie managed with caramel remnants nearly protruding from her mouth.

"Very well," Minerva eyed her daughter scornfully. "As for the rest of you lot, I expect you all to be shining examples for your peers. Behave as if the Minister himself is trailing your every move. If I hear that one from your lot starts any pranks then I will shut this celebration down faster than you can procure a cheering charm."

Maggie nodded and took a look around her group of friends. A flutter of relief coursed through her veins when she realized that Sirius was hiding quite well behind James.

"Yes, Professor," James gulped.

Maggie knew firsthand that James Potter was not afraid of her mother's threats in the least but something told her that he was petrified at the thought of the woman seeing Sirius in a costume modeled after herself.

Just as Maggie was sure that her mother missed Sirius, Minerva straightened her back in a manner so stiffly that Marlene coughed to cover a laugh.

"Potter, step away from Black." Minerva ordered.

"Pardon, Professor?" James spluttered.

"Potter, you heard what I said. Do not make me repeat it."

A nasty silence fell over the group as James stepped away from Sirius.

"Happy Halloween, Professor." Sirius managed with a pale face.

"For the sake of both of our dignities, I will not ask. Do manage not to blight the good name of Gryffindor any further. I implore you lot." Minerva said in such a tone of resignation that Maggie almost felt sorry for her mother.

Minerva walked off, leaving the group to stare at their own feet for a moment.

"I think I'd like some chocolate frogs." James announced.

"Same here." Sirius gulped.

Maggie watched as James and Sirius walked off, both sporting robes far too long than that which was necessary.

As soon as Maggie's eyes met Alice's they both let out frenzied howls of laughter.

Marlene and Lily, once completely sure it was proper, allowed themselves a fit of laughter as well.

The rest of the night went on as well as had been expected. Many of the Gryffindors thanked Maggie for her planning of the bash, while a few Ravenclaw purebloods questioned her on how she came up with the idea. Maggie delighted in explaining Muggle Halloween with the help of Lily and Marlene of course, as she knew that the Ravenclaws rarely inquired for ill purposes.

By the time the night had ended, Alice and Maggie were the only ones up in Gryffindor Tower, both scouring bags of sweets from their escapades. Both girls were lounging head to toe on the couch, piles of candies spread between them.

"Muggles have got one thing right," Maggie announced in a pleased tone. "These candies are delicious. How'd we go on our whole lives not knowing these existed, Al?"

"The bloody Statute of Secrecy," Alice replied, her mouth full of oozing chocolate clusters. "My uncle could never make these flavors. What is this one called again?"

"Mal…Mal-te-sers? Maltesers, I believe." Maggie struggled the pronunciation from the wrapper.

"This was right of you to do, Mags," Alice announced as she got up from the couch and stretched her arms.

"It wasn't my brilliant idea," Maggie defended. "It's a Muggle tradition. Must give credit where credit is due."

"Still," Alice countered, "Coming from a powerful family like yours and all. It means loads."

"What do you mean?" Maggie pondered.

"Well a lot of purebloods don't make tons of effort in regard to inclusivity," Alice explained. "You made a statement."

"I'm not a pureblood," Maggie quickly brushed off, sitting up on the couch now. "My granddad was a Muggle."

"And he's just about the only one in your family," Alice gave a cocked smile.

"I'm still a half-blood." Maggie argued back.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it all," Alice quickly defended. "C'mon, Maggie. You never thought this would come up in the middle of a war of bloods?"

"I suppose I never gave it much thought," Maggie shrugged indifferently. "As I was right in doing so. Blood doesn't matter."

"Don't be naive, it matters loads to some."

"It shouldn't."

"But it does. And as much as we might aim to deny it, it's still going to be there even when we turn a blind eye." Alice stood fully and stretched once more. "I'm going to bed. You coming up?"

Maggie merely shook her head.

Alice shrugged and left for bed, leaving Maggie alone to her thoughts.

Maggie spent the rest of the night beside the fire, going over so many racing thoughts in her head that she felt as though she might never sleep again. There was no sweet memory of the night to overshadow the horrible thoughts that plagued her wide-awake mind now.

The young witch dreamt of her days on her grandfather's farm in the Scottish highlands. She dreamt of warm green pastures, bright blue skies and the hazy summer sun kissing her pale skin.

In her dream, she was sitting at the breakfast table in her grandmum Isobel's kitchen, a plate of hot biscuits in front of her. The kitchen window was opened fully, letting the summer air flow freely into the place.

_"Penny for your thoughts, kitten?" her granddad asked, his shining green eyes eyeing his only granddaughter carefully. _

_"How about a chocolate frog instead?" a young Maggie asked confidently with a toothy grin. _

_"Don't give it to her, granddad," Maggie's cousin William Jr. warned from across the table. "Auntie Min said she can't have anymore sweets. Just look at her great large teeth." _

_"Everyone outgrows their buckteeth, Bill," granddad warned William. "But I am afraid I don't have any of your special chocolate frogs, lass. How does some carrot cake sound, my love?" _

_"I'll try it," Maggie raised a brow suspiciously. _

_"You shall have nothing of the sort until well after breakfast," Minerva announced as she barged into the kitchen, her hair a flurry of long dark hair. She looked flushed. Tired. Her gleaming gold badge from the Auror Department caught Maggie's eyes. _

_Maggie looked up desperately to her granddad. _

_"We muggles make the best sweets, I'll show you after breakfast, lass." Granddad smirked devilishly, causing Maggie to squirm with joy. "Of course the Dark Lord will be coming for us all sooner or later though." _

_In an instant, the dream took a wicked turn. Maggie felt her heart race in her chest. She felt as though she might faint in her dream state. Her blood ran cold. Her head felt heavy. Her eyes felt as though they might pop out of her head. _

_"They're coming for me!" Granddad yelled as he shook Maggie's small body. _

Maggie awoke with a start, Marlene roughly jostling her awake.

She had forgotten where she'd fallen asleep.

"Wake up!" Marlene shook Maggie frantically.

"What? What's happened?" Maggie rolled off the couch, peering here and there to see whatever the trouble was. Her wand was clutched ruthlessly in her hand.

"The Carrows and Mulciber got Mary McDonald," Alice announced, throwing Maggie a robe to throw over herself.

"What do you mean they got her?" Maggie asked frantically as she followed Marlene and Alice out of the common room.

"Mary never made it to her room last night," Marlene explained in a struggled voice. "You know Lily and I share quarters with her. Lily woke up to use the bathroom and she noticed Mary wasn't there. So she woke me and we went to go see your mum. And that's when—"

"What? What happened, Marlene?" Maggie implored with frenzied eyes, leaping the stairs as fast as she could.

"Do you recall what Mary dressed up as for her costume?" Alice asked sharply.

Maggie wracked through her thoughts but could not remember what her friend wore. There had been too many things coursing through her mind to pull out a brief memory of Mary's choice costume.

"I don't remember." Maggie shook her head profusely, still clambering down the stairs after Alice and Marlene.

Maggie did not have a chance to ask her next question, as they had soon approached the Hospital Wing and heard soft crying from within it.

Just beyond the doors, Maggie caught glimpse of Mary. Her face was blotched red but clearly not from pain. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her cries were that of distaste, not pain. She kept clawing between her mouth and her stomach, seemingly distraught as to which one needed more attention.

"She was a frog," Alice announced blankly, staring at Mary with pity. "And we found her eating flies and such in the Great Hall. She wasn't in her right mind."

Suddenly, it all clicked in Maggie's head.

"They forced her to do it," Maggie breathed, a nasty realization dawning on her.

"Of course there is no proof and where there is no proof, Dumbledore will not accuse." Alice shook her head angrily.

"He's just," Marlene quickly countered. "It's not his fault that those lot don't deserve any sort of just."

"They don't," Maggie agreed, anger seeping deep within her. She felt her cheeks warm immediately at the thought of a cackling Mulciber playing his vile prank on poor Mary.

Lily quickly emerged from the Hospital Wing, a tired yet disgusted look on her face.

"I hope you weren't comforting her with that face," Alice looked Lily up and down.

"Course not," Lily reprimanded. "But the disgust wasn't with her. I'd always said Mulciber was atrocious. Reckon Dumbledore will finally see reason now? How many more times does that lot have to prove that they know the dark arts?"

"It isn't just about knowing the dark arts," Maggie ushered the girls away from the wing to give Mary privacy. "How can Dumbledore go on and expel students who appear to be Death Eaters in the making? The Minister would have a field day with it."

"You're talking about that bloke Fudge?" Alice gasped. "Who in our world gives him any real piece of mind?"

"Loads of people actually," Marlene added. "Even if people don't publicly support the Minister, you can bet all your galleons they'll never question the media."

Before any of the girls could chime in, Mulciber himself and the grisly Carrows approached the Wing.

"Heard a mudblood was gobbling up some flies! Figured we'd have a look for ourselves." Amycus sneered, his ordinarily handsome face darkened with vileness.

"Those mudbloods sure do brand their own name don't they, Mulc?" Alecto barged her way in, edging herself dangerously close to Maggie.

"On the contrary, Alecto, a mudblood who eats flies is just about as great as they come." Mulciber himself smiled, his dark eyes boring into Lily and Marlene.

"You really did do this then you lousy git!" Alice huffed, her ears turning a violent shade of red.

"We didn't do anything," Amycus stepped in between Alice and Mulciber.

"And if we had, what would you do, blood-traitor?" Alecto raised her eyebrows in defiance toward Alice.

"I think that's enough of that now," Maggie raised her voice, her wand still clutched in her hand.

"Professor's daughter feeling brave after her mudblood festival?" Mulciber tilted his head toward Maggie. "Did you get all that you wanted from it? Did you enjoy playing pretend with your little mudblood girlfriend?"

A sharp jolt rippled through Maggie's body, starting from her stomach and reaching the tip of her head. In an instant, Mulciber flew backwards, his head smashing against a nearby stone wall.

"Why you little—" Alecto was barging toward Maggie at an incredible speed but not before a sharp voice crackled throughout the hall.

"Miss Carrow!" Professor McGonagall stepped from the Hospital Wing briskly, eyeing Alecto as if she were a piece of rotting meat. "Might you explain yourself?"

"Maggie did it!" Alecto argued desperately. "She went on and flung Mulciber halfway across the hall, Professor! Just look at him. He'll have to go to St. Mungo's now!" Alecto fumed, her voice betraying her faux coy.

Maggie dared a glance at Mulciber, who was barely rising from the ground. He did not look hurt. In fact, he looked more irritated than anything else.

"I assure you Mr. Mulciber will be just fine," Minerva assessed the young Slytherin. "Should he need it, Madam Pomfrey is but a stone's throw away. Now all of you off! Or you will most surely serve detention even on a Saturday."

"Yes, Professor," Marlene bowed her head in attempt to diffuse the entire situation. "Maggie, come on."

"Miss McGonagall?" Minerva quickly interjected before Maggie could join the rest of her friends. "A word if you will?"

Maggie nodded her head once and gripped her robes tightly around her. She wasn't sure what to feel at the present moment. Her body felt numb as her mother gently guided her toward her office.

Once Maggie and Minerva was sitting in the older witch's private quarters, they stared at one another for a brief moment.

"What spell did you use on the Mulciber boy?" Minerva eyed her daughter suspiciously.

"Not one spell," Maggie swore. "And you know that. Otherwise you'd have given me detention in a flash. It's never stopped you before."

"Aye," Minerva continued searching her daughter for any signs of betrayal. "Then might you explain what happened? And how he ended up halfway across the hallway?"

Maggie shook her head. She realized just how tired she was. Her head was aching from having had no tea or coffee yet.

"I couldn't explain it even if I had the energy to," Maggie replied distractedly. "I'd never done a non-verbal spell like that before. Do you think there's something wrong with me, mum?"

"Not wrong. Perhaps unhinged. But not wrong."

"But what if I can't control it always?" Maggie implored.

"Magic can be taught in any manner, love," Minerva gently placed a hand over her daughter's. "You can teach yourself to control it. To use it in accordance of your own mind and not your emotions."

"You should give me detention. I did do what they say I did, mum." Maggie relented.

"If justice won't be served on behalf of the McDonald girl then I daresay I won't dish it to the Carrows and their likes," Minerva huffed in annoyance. "Perhaps my duties of Deputy Headmaster can be overlooked just this one instance."

Maggie smiled at her mother, relishing in this brief moment of her unprecedented Gryffindor-ness.

"Mummy?" Maggie asked gingerly, rubbing some sleep from her eyes. "I had a dream about Granddad."

"You did?" Minerva tilted her head up.

"I did," Maggie replied softly. "More of a nightmare actually. What'll happen to muggle-born's families? During this whole war and all? Do you think they'll be alright?"

"The Ministry is taking every dutiful precaution to ensure their safety, my dear." Minerva calmed. "Is this about Marlene and her family?"

"Not really, no," Maggie confessed. "Maybe. Probably. I don't know for certain. I suppose it's just the first time I am actually giving it its due reflection."

"You mustn't be too hard on yourself," Minerva reminded her daughter. "Now will you get some sleep? Your dark circles are nothing short of dreadful, dear."

"Yes, Professor," Maggie smiled as she went to kiss her mother on the head before she headed out.

When Maggie arrived back at the common room, James, Sirius, Peter and seemingly the rest of Gryffindor house was aching to ask Maggie about all that had happened with Mulciber. Mulciber and his group of cronies had been the main rival of Gryffindor house for the past few years and nearly everyone was ready to give Maggie a grand clap on the back.

Maggie normally would have basked in the glory, much to Marlene's chagrin, but now all she wanted to do was spend quiet time with her girlfriend.

Luckily for Maggie, Marlene was already waiting in her dormitory when she arrived here, having managed to sneak away from the chorus of happy Gryffindors below them.

"Thought you'd never make it away from your parade," Marlene gave a fake smile to Maggie, who noticed it immediately.

"Contrary to what you might think, I did not intentionally use a spell on that loathsome buffoon," Maggie drawled as she made her way into Marlene's bed.

"I wouldn't be necessarily angry if you did," Marlene quipped surprisingly.

"So you would have wanted me to spare your honor, then eh?" Maggie smirked as she tucked herself deeper into the covers, her sleepiness gathering the last of her playful energies.

"I didn't say that either," Marlene argued back weakly, moving to lay herself beside a steadily calming Maggie.

"Your bed smells of lavender," Maggie observed, staring deep into Marlene's eyes.

"It reminded me of you. You always smell like lavender."

"Really?" Maggie laughed.

"Since your first day on the Express," Marlene blushed.

"Since my first day on the Express," Maggie repeated with a soft chuckle, burrowing herself closer to Marlene. "Will you stay here with me for awhile? Do you mind? My eyes are growing heavier by the second."

"I don't mind at all," Marlene smiled joyfully, brushing back some of Maggie's hair.


	4. may 17, 1975

_may 17, 1975_

"What position is James again?" Lily asked aloud to her group of friends as she fretted with her hair.

Alice and Maggie were lounging by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, parchment paper scattered as they desperately tried to finish their last Charms essay before Christmas break.

"He's a Chaser," Maggie chuckled, finding Lily's growing crush quite entertaining these days.

"And what does a Chaser do exactly?" Lily implored.

Alice and Maggie groaned in unison, seemingly both fed up with Lily's vaguely hidden feelings for James Potter.

"You might be worse than me, Lily," Marlene interjected as she approached the group of young witches.

"Please say you've come to help us with this Charms essay," Alice grunted as she made space for Marlene to sit down next to Maggie.

"I've come for Maggie," Marlene announced crisply. "And Alice, really? If you want any luck at being an Auror you might consider sharpening your Charms skills as well."

"My charms are bloody fine," Alice scolded as she eyed Marlene severely.

"That's not what Professor Flitwick said," Marlene pursed her lips while raising her eyebrows toward Alice.

"I beg you two to end the bickering," Maggie raised both hands. "What is it you've come to see me for?"

"I've never heard of a reason to come see one's beau," Marlene smiled stiffly.

"Nice one, Maggie," Lily rolled her eyes at Maggie's abrasiveness.

"Oh I didn't mean anything by that—" Maggie began to repair her damage but Marlene cut her off.

"I know you didn't," Marlene countered. "Might I still have a word with you? Privately?"

"Privately," Alice and Lily cooed together in unison.

"You both are sickening," Maggie rolled her eyes though her face deceived her with a grin.

Marlene gently took Maggie's hand in her own and led her from the common room. For a long moment, Marlene did not say anything. Maggie was content to follow Marlene anywhere but by the time they had reached the Quidditch Pitch she was beginning to grow rather curious as to what Marlene was up to.

"Have you got plans to sacrifice me to the centaurs?" Maggie laughed as she pulled Marlene to a halt.

"Not today, no," Marlene hummed distractedly.

There was something off about Marlene. Her hair, normally completely put in place, was disheveled and quite messy. Her cheeks looked warm with anger. Her Gryffindor tie was slightly off put to the side and she twirled her wand nervously in her right hand.

"Normally you're the one telling me not to twirl my wand like that," Maggie smiled reassuringly as she placed her hands over Marlene's. "Something troubling you today?"

"Not nearly as much today as it will tomorrow," Marlene relented, gripping Maggie's hands tightly.

"What is it then?" Maggie implored, brushing back some of Marlene's hair in an encouraging manner. "Have James and Sirius bothered you?"

"No, not anything like that." Marlene shook her head dismissively. "What would you say if I asked you not to play at tomorrow's match? Against Slytherin?"

Maggie was not expecting this in the least from Marlene. She felt completely taken aback, to the point where she dropped Marlene's hands.

"Why would you ask that of me?" Maggie scrunched her eyebrows as tight as they could be.

"Suppose I heard that the Slytherins were plotting something rather nasty?" Marlene bit her lip. "Suppose I heard it from Tiberius because he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him? Suppose I think it has some merit and Mulciber is behind it?"

Of all that Marlene had said, Maggie's ears only honed in on the bit about Tiberius McLaggen asking Marlene out to Hogsmeade. Marlene could have said that the Statute of Secrecy itself had been lifted and Maggie would have paid it no mind. All that mattered was that Tiberius McLaggen had made a move where he ought not have.

"That bloody loathsome git," Maggie huffed, making a rather nasty face.

"To be frank, I did not find it very much surprising coming from Mulciber—"

"Mulciber?" Maggie spluttered in disbelief. "I'm talking about McLaggen! That lousy bloke. Why'd he go on and ask you out? What in Merlin's name gave him the right for that funny business?"

Marlene snapped the fitting pieces together rather quickly, her face now in full understanding.

"I've just informed you of a plot set against you and all you care about is McLaggen asking me to Hogsmeade?" Marlene raised her voice.

"Well what more was there?" Maggie argued back. "I don't care about Mulciber, we've had our rows since we were first years. I care about McLaggen reaching in biscuit tins where he ought not!"

"Biscuit tins!" Marlene nearly screeched. "You compare me to biscuits?"

Maggie's face paled in dawning realization of what she had just said.

"I didn't mean you yourself are a biscuit, I only meant—"

"Oh please, Maggie McGonagall!" Marlene huffed. "Please do further explain to me the words you so carefully put into black and white."

"He hasn't any right to ask you anything," Maggie spat angrily, her ears warming with anger once again.

"I am not a piece of meat," Marlene said in an alarmingly calm tone. "And if you should think me to be one then I should be very clear with you that we are over."

Maggie once again found herself at a loss for Marlene's words.

"Pardon?" Maggie stretched her neck out to convey disbelief. "You want to break up with me?"

"For heaven's sake!" Marlene exclaimed angrily. "It's rather remarkable they make broomsticks strong enough to carry your ego! You are just like James and Sirius! What, do you think yourself to be the Minister of Magic herself? I am not your prize. I certainly don't deserve a scolding from anyone, least of all you."

"I am not scolding you," Maggie argued back. "You can't expect me to just sit around and clap every time Tiberius makes a stride for you?"

"I rather don't," Marlene spat. "But I would expect you to be able to discern the difference between me relaying information to make you jealous and information to keep you safe, you fool!"

Marlene had never raised her voice in such a manner since Maggie had known her. It made Maggie feel rather ill seeing Marlene stomp off in such a condition. As Marlene quickly vanished from sight, Maggie was left with the gut-wrenching feeling that perhaps her ego had in fact stolen the best from her.

Maggie found herself not able to eat at dinner. Everything that normally made her appetite soar was tainted with the poison of Marlene's parting words. Marlene herself was nowhere to be found at dinner which proved to be even more irksome for Maggie, as she had hoped one of her charming smiles might be able to only slightly dissuade the tension.

"I heard about what happened," Lily said nonchalantly as she politely poked at her food. "And I am not taking any sides but you truly should consider what you'll both do next. We are all friends after all."

"Maybe she could've considered that before she dumped me," Maggie grumbled as she went to stab at a piece of tripe with much more force than necessary.

"Marlene dumped you?" Remus whispered in horror.

"Don't tell the others just yet," Maggie muttered wistfully. "James doesn't need another distraction before the match and seeing as Marlene isn't Sirius' biggest fan, I don't think she'd much like it for him to be in the loop."

"Cross my heart," Remus swore as he edged closer. "Is it because of McLaggen?"

Maggie dropped her fork on her plate.

"How did you know?" Maggie gasped in horror. "Has she been seeing him behind my back?"

"Marlene would never!" Lily swatted Maggie's shoulder in scolding.

"Would you lot be quiet?" Alice roared as she yanked on Maggie's robes to sit down.

Maggie took in her surroundings quickly. In her anger, she had realized that she was standing over Remus, eager to find more information regarding the McLaggen and Marlene situation. What she did not notice was that everyone else in the Great Hall had gone quiet. She eyed her mother who was very much telling her to simmer down with her eyes.

"Sorry," Maggie mouthed silently toward her mother as she went to sit down.

As soon as Maggie took her place, she noticed that there was an extra seat placed at the Staff Table and in that seat was someone she had only ever read stories about in Auror News Today.

"Is that…?" Maggie breathed out.

"It is." Alice clutched Maggie's robes in anticipation.

Both girls watched in pure adoration as the esteemed auror Alastor Moody made small talk with Professor Dumbledore to his right. There was not much left for the imagination as to what his profession was, Maggie had always thought. A man with that many scars and gashes could only be a dark wizard catcher.

"Who would have thought that he'd be able to take a break with all of this Dark Lord business going on?" Remus piped.

"Well he's not the only Auror the Ministry has got," Sirius replied.

"But he is the best," Maggie said devotedly.

"In the world," Alice added with an equal amount of pride.

"Imagine training under him, Mags," Alice tried to hone down on the glee in her voice. "Aurors Maggie and Alice reporting for service, sir!"

"Why, yes indeed we are part of the Auror Department," Maggie played along with Alice. "We did take down that dark wizard, in fact. Yes, yes…"

Maggie and Alice went on discussing their hopes and dreams of becoming Aurors as if it were the only thing in the world that mattered.

"Wonder what he's here for," Lily narrowed her eyes.

"That's a bloody good question," James added. "Can't imagine what the top-ranking Auror in the country wants at Hogwarts."

"Perhaps Dumbledore asked him here to give a little fright to Mulciber and company," Alice chuckled. "Imagine their faces if McGonagall pulled them aside to have a meeting with Alastor Moody himself!"

"Alice Fortescue!" Lily tried hiding a smile.

"I don't mind it," Maggie muttered. "Not when it has to do with Mulciber, the loathsome git."

"You've got that right," Remus added.

"Reckon he'll stay for the match tomorrow?" James lit up.

"You'll just show off for anyone won't you?" Lily laughed.

"Well that's not just anyone, that's the Alastor Moody! I'd show off for him any day, my dear."

The group of friends silenced at James' doting nickname for Lily. Maggie tried to find a flutter of happiness for them but immediately felt her stomach curl.

Marlene had still not come down for the feast.

"I'm heading up." Maggie announce plainly.

"We haven't even had dessert yet!" Alice furrowed her brow. "That's your favorite part. What's gotten into you?"

"Nervous for the match I reckon?" Remus chimed in, his knowing eyes coming to Maggie's defense as always.

"You know me almost as well as Alice now, Remus," Maggie gave a stiff smile. "James, see you on the pitch tomorrow morning."

"You won't even stay to see why Moody is here?" Alice stood up now, clearly not aware of Maggie's mood.

"I know you'll tell me tomorrow after the match. Until then, I only want to think of sleep."

With her last resolution, Maggie finally left the seemingly narrowing confines of the Great Hall and fled toward Gryffindor Tower.

Maggie kept her head down all the way to Gryffindor Tower, as an inkling of a voice kept worrying that she'd see Marlene and Tiberius snogging around every corner she turned.

By the time Maggie had made it into the common room, she was just about ready to let her emotions take over. And for Maggie, that meant gorging on chocolate frogs and crying afterwards.

"Back so soon?" Marlene asked rigidly as she looked up from a desk in the common room.

"Feast…nearly over." Maggie managed, her ears burning with anxiety.

"Very well." Marlene stood from her chair.

Both girls stared at one another, their eyes screaming with more words than either's pride would allow for.

"I should wish you goodnight, Marlene." Maggie made to move past Marlene toward her dormitory.

"But wait, Maggie—"

Maggie lurched backwards, her spirit soaring with hopes of having the opportunity to apologize properly.

"Yes?" Maggie breathed.

There was a strange look on Marlene's face that Maggie did not particularly like. It seemed as if she were hesitating with every fiber of willpower not to touch Maggie.

"Good luck tomorrow." Marlene bit her lip. "And despite what we've said to each other today, I do hope you'll take into consideration that matter about Mulciber."

Maggie had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the mention of Mulciber.

"Now there's a bloke I'd never be afraid of," Maggie muttered angrily as she clambered up to bed.

Maggie awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and a growling stomach. Alice had been right after all. Maggie never finished any meal without at least one dessert. With a stiff stretch and a grumble about how dreadful today was going to be, Maggie made her way out of bed and into the showers.

As she reached for a bar of soap, a sickening sound erupted in her ears. It sounded as if a thousand corpses were crying in pain. Maggie dropped the bar of soap from her fingertips and nearly fell to the ground, clutching at her ears. As the hot water cascaded down her back, Maggie leveled her breathing in hopes of the sounds would pass.

"Maggie?" Alice's voice shouted from outside the shower. "Maggie, are you alright?" The screams stopped. Maggie reached for her towel in a panic and threw it around her body.

"Did you hear that too?" Maggie gasped as she stepped out of the shower and shook Alice's shoulders.

"Hear what?" Alice made a face. "All I heard was you dropping something. Thought you'd fainted from hunger."

No joke could've alleviated the mounting sense of anxiety that Maggie felt. It still rippled across every part of her body, making the hairs stand up on her arms. A wave of vertigo overwhelmed Maggie, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Merlin, Maggie!" Alice exclaimed, gently taking hold of her friend.

"I'm alright, I'm alright!" Maggie pushed Alice off of her as she rose to her feet. "Swear to me that you didn't hear anything strange when I was in the shower! Swear to me, Alice!"

"I didn't hear a bloody thing and if you keep this up, I'm taking you straight to Madam Pomfrey!"

"Never the mind," Maggie muttered as she pushed past a baffled Alice and stomped straight up to her dormitory to begin changing for the match.

There was a strange feeling that fell upon Maggie. It reminded her of when her father had died so long ago and she felt a constant fear. It was not the fear of her father's absence, for that had become a permanence, it was a fear that the same things could happen to her. In an inkling, the very reality she knew could be swiped away just as fast as the emergence of her first memories.

"Maggie? Maggie, are you alright?" Lily spoke from outside of the curtains around Maggie's bed.

Maggie had been sitting cross-legged on her bed with the curtains drawn, hoping that the darkness would clear her mind of those retched screams she had heard.

"Quite fine." Maggie replied without moving the curtains an inch.

"The match is soon. James and Frank have been asking for you. Won't you be late now?"

As much as Maggie would have liked to ignore Lily, she knew she was right. If she didn't make a move for the pitch soon then she'd delay the whole game and that would surely raise red flags for her state of mind. Maggie McGonagall had never missed a Quidditch Match in her life.

With gusto, Maggie pulled back her curtains and plastered a wide fake smile on her face.

"Reckon you lot were right after all. If I don't finish my full meal, I get cranky." Maggie grinned.

"Now I hope you don't expect me to believe that is all you have lurking in your head but I suppose we can discuss it after the match." Lily frowned.

"Go Gryffindor," Maggie said emotionlessly as she threw on the last bit of her Quidditch uniform and made her way downstairs.

The entire walk to the pitch, Maggie wondered if she had better tell someone what had happened. She reasoned eventually that it was far too late to begin with and secondly, she had no evidence of what she had heard. Not once in her life had Maggie heard of a witch or wizard hearing strange things in their head. Once again, a cold shiver passed down Maggie's spine.

"Haven't caught a bit of the jitters have you, McGonagall?" Fabian Prewett, one of Maggie's teammates, asked.

"Not a bit," Maggie smiled weakly. She could practically feel her face paling.

"Maggie McGonagall doesn't get the jitters, Prewett! You should know that by now." James chimed in, his glorious smile revealed he was still oblivious to Maggie's odd behavior.

"Only checking," Fabian chuckled back. "Alright you lot, this is our last shot to make it for the House Cup. We've trained hard, we've prepared, we've even studied up on Mulciber's game plans. I say we give it a bit of Gryffindor courage and bring it home."

"Aye!" James clapped everyone's back.

Maggie swallowed.

Before long, the match had begun. James, Fabian, and Gideon had made their rounds as Chasers, leaving Maggie to seek out the Snitch as Seeker. Frank Longbottom was guarding the goal posts, leaving Gloria Abbott and Darian Bell as Beaters.

Maggie zoomed across the sky, her goggles pressed securely against her face. She cursed herself for letting her fear grab the better part of her. Being high in the sky with only the wind to keep her company made the young witch feel immensely better.

It reminded her of what her mother often told her as a young witch. Fear seems much sillier when you're mounted up on a broomstick.

With her reclaimed fervor for the match, Maggie darted across the pitch, earnestly seeking the Snitch. She noticed the Slytherin team had made no advances, leading Gryffindor to score a few goals compliments of James and Fabian.

Maggie smiled. Even a small victory such as this was enough to qualm her fears for a bit.

As she scanned the field for the flittering gold snitch, she caught sight of Marlene. She was wearing a red and gold jacket, of course tailored and crafted to perfection. Her golden hair was tied up in an elegant bun, revealing her rosy pink cheeks. Maggie had become so entranced in Marlene's looks that she did not notice the look of dread quickly filling her ex-girlfriend's eyes.

Marlene was yelling something toward Maggie, that much she could gather, but as to what she was saying Maggie was at a loss.

Out of pure instinct, Maggie looked over her shoulder and that was when she felt the heaviest surge of wind push her from her broomstick. With a nasty whizzing in her ear, she realized she was falling…slowly at first and then fast. Fast, fast, fast. With a sickening crunch, she felt the Quidditch Pitch beneath her back and the world faded. The last bit she saw was James swooping in beside her.


	5. april 24, 1979

_april 24, 1979_

Maggie sat on the edge of Marlene's bed, gently holding her hand and brushing back some of her matted hair. Most of the blood had dried up now. Her face still appeared pale and uneasy. The healers had patched her up the best they could and now all Maggie could do is be there when she awoke.

A small shudder from Marlene and she leaned as close as she could to Maggie.

"I knew you'd come back," Marlene spoke almost inaudibly.

Maggie felt her chest clench. Nearly all the pain she had been holding in her shoulders ceased. She relaxed ever so slightly.

"I promised I would," Maggie whispered back to Marlene as she gently kissed her forehead. "The healers have fixed you now, love. All you need to do now is rest. Only rest."

Marlene's eyes did not open but she nodded in agreement and dozed off to sleep once more, the sleeping draught taking full effect now.

With a courageous deep breath, Maggie kissed her wife once more and left the private room of St. Mungo's, a feeling of strange relief and even more anger gripping at her heart.

Minerva McGonagall and James Potter stood in the waiting room on the bottom floor of St. Mungo's. Minerva's face was filled with worry while James looked slightly more relaxed.

James and Maggie had created a magical bond by way of charms that allowed the other person to feel their emotions. The charm was not able to convey any words or allow entrance into one another's minds but when they each willed it, they were able to share emotion. Maggie had suggested it after Hogwarts so that she, Marlene, James and Lily were all able to support one another during the trials in the Order.

"How is she?" Minerva rose to her feet immediately from her seat upon seeing her daughter.

"Fine," Maggie rasped, not realizing how much her throat hurt now. She had been putting up a brave front for Marlene. "It was Rosier. Moody was hot on his trails right after it happened. He didn't make it to Azkaban—tried to evade capture. Moody doesn't much care for Death Eaters who run."

"Rosier," Minerva spluttered as she reached up to her face in agony and reclaimed her seat.

James put a firm but reassuring grip on her shoulder. "Minerva, you _cannot_ blame yourself each time one of your students makes the wrong choice."

"He was younger than you two," Minerva covered her eyes, growing increasingly distressed.

"Was in the same years as Regulus," James added hoarsely.

"And now they're both gone." Maggie muttered indifferently.

"They attacked Marlene in broad daylight," Minerva groaned painfully, tears prickling her eyes now.

"She's a Muggle Born working the Department of Education," Maggie clenched her jaw. "Of course they did."

"And no word on the Lestranges yet?" James pressed.

"_Daily Prophet_ would break the news if we had," Maggie shifted uneasily. She hated when everyone questioned her about the whereabouts of the Death Eaters. It was her job but it always made her feel so inadequate and worthless.

"Albus has said he is proposing to extend a Muggle Studies position to her this upcoming fall," Minerva added hopefully.

"Marlene's always said she didn't want to be a professor though—" James attempted to argue but Maggie beat him to it.

"She'll take it," Maggie concluded. "James, come with me to see Mundungus about a lead regarding what happened to the Prewett boys?"

Maggie walked out the doors of St. Mungo's without waiting for a response and without a goodbye to her mother.

"She's becoming mad to find them all! She thinks she can carry the weight of the entire Auror department." Minerva looked woefully after her daughter.

James pursed his lips and looked after Maggie, her Auror coat making her look regal and powerful. Deep under the exterior, he saw the same witch he knew from Hogwarts who always tried too hard to control the raging waves around her.

"If there ever was a time for Aurors to go mad for their jobs..." James sighed, "It'd be now, Professor."

And with that he gave Minerva one more firm shoulder grip and walked after Maggie.


	6. may 20, 1975

_may 20, 1975_

Maggie felt how badly she was hurt before she even realized she was awake. Her ribs felt as if a troll had fallen over on them and she knew if she were to sit up, she'd have hell to pay. There was a dull yet penetrating throb coming from above her left eye and the slightest wiggle of her brow almost made her want to howl in pain.

Gingerly, she managed to crack open an eye. She noticed a blurry figure sitting on her right, holding her hand softly. She briefly wondered if it was her mother but as she took another tentative peek, the woman appeared to have blonde hair.

_Marlene. _

Maggie felt as though she'd fallen off of a broomstick again. It did not matter if she was hurt, it did not matter if every single bone was broken in her body. Marlene was here and she was holding her hand.

"Fi'rd you'd be ba'," Maggie attempted at a sly joke but immediately regretted it. Her throat was scorching dry and the brief grin she'd given caused her enough suffering. She guessed she had a pretty decently sized gash over her eye.

"I'm going to pretend you weren't saying something arrogant," Marlene tightened her lips, desperately trying to conceal a smile.

"Neva'," Maggie slurred again.

Marlene smiled at this which made Maggie fully open her eyes.

She was not at the hospital wing as she'd expected. With an inward groan, she realized she was at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, a place that she loathed more than detention during the Quidditch season.

"Why did you think you could manage?" Marlene asked, any sense of smile now gone from her face.

Maggie frowned, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked a little more coherently.

"Before your game I had warned you," Marlene pressed, her voice growing more agitated now. "And you didn't pay it any regard. Why? Didn't you believe me?"

Maggie licked her lips once, trying desperately to prepare herself for an argument in her fragile state.

"Help me would you?" Maggie groaned as she gingerly began to sit up.

"You shouldn't sit up." Marlene said resolutely, removing her hand from Maggie's and making no movement to help her sit up.

"Alright then," Maggie huffed as she pushed propped herself up.

She immediately regretted it. A searing pain shot up from her ribs to the top of her head, making her almost dizzy with pain. A few stars twinkled in her peripheral vision as she bit down on her cheek to keep from yelling out in pain. The taste of blood filled her mouth.

"Again. Not listening." Marlene gritted her teeth.

Maggie ignored her as she gripped the edge of the bed, steadying herself so she would not get sick on the bed. A wave of nausea rolled over her briefly then passed just as fast as it had come.

A few moments later after some sobering deep breaths, Maggie looked at Marlene's face fully for the first time since she'd awoken. A pang of guilt spread over her chest.

Marlene's eyes were puffy and red and dark circles plagued her normally immaculately porcelain face. Her hair was disheveled and she looked as though she hadn't moved much in the past few days or however long Maggie was out for.

"Did you wait for me here?" Maggie looked down at her feet as she asked Marlene a question she already knew the answer to.

Marlene adjusted her school robes, not wanting to look Maggie in the eye either as she wiped a few tears away.

"Your mother just left," Marlene admitted thickly. "We've both been here. James and Sirius tried to be here too but Professor—your mother I mean, told them they'd better not miss a single class."

"Sounds like her," Maggie nodded, not feeling quite in the mood to joke again. "Marlene. I'm _sorry_."

The words came out of Maggie like honey. For the first time since she'd woken up she realized how lucky she was to be here at all. She knew professional Quidditch players who'd never lived to tell the tale of taking a fall from that high up. And here she was with Marlene, Marlene who had waited for her to wake up. No, Maggie did not care to harbor any bit of pride she had left. Marlene was here with her and she was alive.

"You're a blithering fool," Marlene rebuked shakily, the brims of her eyes now overflowing.

"I am," Maggie agreed solemnly.

"And an arrogant prat," Marlene added for good measure.

"And a jealous idiot," Maggie concluded, taking Marlene's hands in her own and kissing them gently. "I never meant to make you hurt…in any way really. I got jealous and then I got scared and you know that when I get scared, I do stupid—really stupid—things. I didn't just not listen to you, Marlene. I ignored my own intuition as well."

"What do you mean?" Marlene narrowed her eyes.

Maggie confessed about what she had heard in the showers just before the Quidditch Match, about the screaming and crying that seemingly was only audible to her ears.

"Alice swore she didn't hear it," Maggie finished. "What happened anyway? Was it really a prank by the Slytherins? How'd they manage something like that? I've never seen winds so strong before."

"It wasn't a prank, Maggie." Marlene said darkly. "It was dark magic. Dumbledore is still managing inquiries about it with the whole lot of Slytherin house. Your mother is going barking mad over it, says she doesn't care about impartiality and wants them expelled. Wants Moody to file a formal inquiry with the Aurors Department."

Maggie tried to imagine her mother not keeping her head for a moment and frowned. She must have been really upset.

"But it was Mulciber, wasn't it?" Maggie pressed now. "Tiberius said it was Mulciber when he was asking you out, right?"

It was now Marlene's turn to turn red with shame.

"Well…er…I did tell Dumbledore about that bit," Marlene stood up suddenly and began to pace. "I told Dumbledore everything and naturally he called in Tiberius for questioning. Then he called _me_ into his office which I thought was rather odd…when I walked in, Tiberius was still there. That's when it got…interesting. Tiberius admitted that he made up that part about Mulciber because he really just wanted to ask me out…said he'd overheard some third years discussing something about a prank but decided to pin it on Mulciber so that it seemed more sinister. Turns out it probably wasn't any Slytherin at all. Current that is..."

Maggie frowned deeply.

"Then who was it?"

Marlene swallowed and took her seat again. Before she began she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one else was eavesdropping. A healer was making rounds at various beds but seemed preoccupied with an elderly man across the way.

"Remember how Alastor Moody was at the feast the night before the match?" Marlene pressed eagerly.

"How did you know that?" Maggie put her hand up to pause Marlene. "You weren't there. You never came down that night."

"How did you know I didn't come down?" Marlene countered.

"Well I was looking for you naturally," Maggie did not at all seem bothered by this but still blushed.

Marlene made a quick adoring look at Maggie before adding, "Well I came down to see how you were. But you seemed fine…talking to Alice and all. You seemed…really unaffected."

"But I was affected," Maggie argued back, "Really affected. Marlene, if I could—"

"Well let's just finish the story first then we can get to that," Marlene interjected, taking Maggie's hand firmly. "It turns out that Alastor Moody was sitting in on the match because Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange were attending the match! Regulus plays for Slytherin as you know so it created the perfect excuse. While Rodolphus was busy knocking you off your broom, Dumbledore thinks a third Death Eater was trying to get into the castle. Little did they know that Dumbledore put up a new charm to keep out all alums of Hogwarts. They can only get in by special permission from Dumbledore. The whole thing was a setup! So it wasn't Mulciber after all. It was…_real_ Death Eaters."

"That sounds far-fetched," was Maggie's only reply.

"It appeared so to me as well," Marlene agreed earnestly, "But I overheard—"

"You eavesdropped?" Maggie grinned.

"Oh shut up," Marlene continued, "I heard Dumbledore and your mother talking about it. It seems logical. Who else could have conjured up magic like that? Sirius has been saying how dark Bellatrix has become after marrying Rodolphus. They're supposed to be real followers of You-Know-Who."

Maggie considered this for a long time. Then she remembered something. A very brief but pivotal mention. She had forgotten that Avery was playing Seeker.

"Regulus wasn't playing Seeker," Maggie shuddered.

"What does that mean?" Marlene pressed.

"It means it's odd that Regulus missed the most intense game of the season, the very day that his cousin came to Hogwarts with her husband to watch _him _play."

"Regulus would never join them," Marlene scoffed. "He's too frightened. He doesn't even look Sirius in the eye in the hallways anymore. What makes you think he'd be able to join up with them?"

"For that very same reason," Maggie sighed.

Marlene eyed Maggie reverently, gently reaching to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"I know I was rather idiotic myself," Marlene began slowly. "Tiberius is a git and a liar and you were partially right. But do you think we can…go back to…or not. I just was thinking—blimey, I shouldn't even be _bothering_ you with this now, of all times—"

Maggie cut Marlene's ramble off with an intense kiss, which made the gash above her eye burn hot with pain but she did not dare pull away. Marlene was here with her and they were back together. It did not matter who had cursed her off her broom.

"I see you're feeling up to par," Minerva tutted as she interrupted Maggie and Marlene. Minerva had appeared at some point during their kiss and was staring down at the scene in front of her from her spectacles. "I'd assume it's safe to say you are relieved now, Marlene. I believe your Charms lessons are not yet complete for the day."

"Of course, Professor!" Marlene spluttered, giving Maggie a frightened look and quickly walking back toward the exit of the ward where Maggie noticed an awaiting Dumbledore and Alastor Moody.

"I assume she filled you in on the events," Minerva sighed.

"Partially," Maggie said distractedly. "Mum, something still doesn't make sense. Before the match—"

"You need not try and figure out this mystery yourself," Minerva said firmly but softly. She gently cupped her daughter's face and sighed deeply. "You need rest for the remainder of the week before final exams. You'll be staying in my quarters until then."

"Oh, mum really!" Maggie huffed. "I'm not a child."

"You're still my child," Minerva corrected sharply and Maggie fought not to roll her eyes. "You scared me half to death. You were out for nearly three days, Maggie. Even Alastor and Albus' claims that it was strong but underdeveloped dark magic could not qualm my fears."

"I'm fine," Maggie assured her mother. She took one more look at Moody and Dumbledore who seemed intense in conversation now, Marlene long gone. "I'm really fine." Maggie said once more in a note of finality as she hugged her mother. Dumbledore caught Maggie's eye, muttered something to Moody and walked out of the ward.


	7. february 10, 1979

_february 10, 1979_

"Reckon we should invest in a house elf?" The words came out of Maggie's mouth with a sense of ease that made Marlene's face contort.

"Invest in a house elf?" Marlene suddenly stopped washing the dishes she was working on ever so diligently.

Maggie shrunk.

"I mean…" Maggie struggled to find the right words. Clearly she had happened upon troubled waters but she still was unsure of how she got there. "We can afford it, can't we? These days, we've got more money than we've got time." Maggie ended with a lopsided grin, hoping to appease to her wife.

Marlene very calmly set her wash rag down, turned the water faucet off and turned to face Maggie, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Invest in a house elf." Maggie said resolutely, a tone of slight disgust in her voice. Maggie gulped and tried to appear suddenly very interested in their grand clock. "Don't you digress, Maggie McGonagall."

With a huff of resignation, Maggie turned back to face her wife and awaited the sure discourse that was to come.

"What's wrong with the idea?" Maggie began, crossing her arms now. It had been a long day of Auror training with Alice, Frank and Moody. The last thing she wanted to walk into was an argument with Marlene, least of all about house elves.

Marlene eyed Maggie in an amused manner. It reminded Maggie very much of when her mother had caught her participating in shenanigans with Sirius and James.

"You surprise me that's all," Marlene pressed her lips, turned around and began washing the dishes again.

Maggie made a disgruntled face and took a step forward, then backward. She wasn't sure of how to deal with this type of conflict with Marlene. Marriage, as her mother had so often warned, was not something for the faint of heart.

"Are you upset because you think I think you are incapable of handling things at home on your own?" Maggie pressed, now hovering beside her wife with an air of genuine curiosity.

Marlene rolled her eyes.

"I can manage this fine on my own of course," Marlene muttered, scrubbing unnecessarily hard on a teacup. "I just never knew the McGonagalls were so pureblood-ish."

Maggie's eyes nearly crossed at the accusation. Of all the things that she guessed Marlene had been offended at, this came out of nowhere.

"It's not just purebloods who have house elves, you know!" Maggie argued, teetering on the edge of defiance at the accusation. "I bet you ten galleons Molly Weasley would have some elves about her house if they could afford it. My grandparents had one too and my granddad was a muggle! for Merlin's sake."

Marlene briskly turned to face her wife now, eyeing her as if she were trying to decide if she wanted to voice what was in her head.

"Don't you think it is a bit unjust to own them?" Marlene scrunched her eyebrows together. "The whole idea always seemed so barbaric to me frankly. I thought you were in support of liberation for all magical beings? Weren't you just talking with Dorcas about drafting a werewolf legislation to provide equal employment opportunities for werewolves? For Remus?"

Maggie sighed in understanding. She felt her heart flutter despite the circumstance. Her wife had always been just and fair and compassionate above all else. Leave it to Marlene to be the first to recommend house elf liberation.

"I see now." Maggie nodded once as she went to grab a dry rag. She began to dry the dishes that Marlene had washed.

"I'm quite glad," Marlene nodded satisfactorily, her tone still indignant but now there was a tone of relief.

"The trouble is," Maggie spoke softly, hoping not to offend Marlene with this coming statement, "Is that house elves have been in service to witches and wizards for centuries. You'd be hard pressed to find any who are willing to leave their families, their jobs. It's become their duty, sort of their purpose in life to be of service."

"And you wanted to perpetuate it further," Marlene sniffed coldly.

"Right." Maggie smiled a bit. "I should've known better."

Marlene seemed pleased with this response and allowed herself a quick glance to her wife.

"Besides, I like doing dishes with you," Marlene bit her lip to hide a grin from forming on her face.

"I think I know something that would make doing the dishes a bit more fun," Maggie whispered chillily in her wife's ear.

"You certainly don't need any extra services in that department." Marlene giggled, throwing her arms around Maggie's neck.

Maggie peppered kisses all over her wife's face, enjoying the rather cute yelps and chuckles that rarely escaped from Marlene's serious nature.

They never did get a house elf. And they never needed one.


	8. december 1, 1964

december 1, 1964

Little Maggie McGonagall clambered through the fresh patch of snow in Hogsmeade, twisting and twirling just as carefree as any other little witch her age. She stopped every once and awhile and imagined that a great big dragon was coming her way. Ducking and diving, she pretended to swish her wand and defeat the beast.

A few passersby smiled fondly at the witch and nodded respectfully to her father.

"That is some mighty fine dragon dueling, my sweet," Elphinstone chuckled earnestly as he walked along with his daughter. "Which spell did you use on the foe?"

Maggie raised her little fist in the air, with a pizzaz of boastfulness, seemingly congratulating herself.

"'Spelliarmus!" Maggie shouted boldly, tripping over some snow and popping back up again excitedly.

Elphinstone resisted the urge to correct his daughter's magic work and instead clapped his hands dutifully.

"Quite a spell to use, lass."

Elphinstone was now kneeling so that he was face to face with his daughter.

"Mummy taught me it!" Maggie grinned broadly, showing her missing front teeth.

"She did now?" Elphinstone smiled adoringly at his daughter.

Maggie nodded feverishly with bulging eyes. "She says when I go to Hogwarts that I can play Qu'itch! I'll be a Chaser just like mummy. For Gryff'dor!"

Elphinstone clawed at his heart dramatically.

"Not Slytherin like daddy?" Elphinstone feigned hurt.

Maggie's face turned to one of worry.

"Not Sl'erin, daddy," Maggie shook her head seriously. "I want to be a lion!"

Maggie turned her attention away from her father and began galloping, or rather tripping, over the snow and giving her best impression of a mighty lion. A few weak, squeaky roars came from the little witch.

Minerva came out of Gladrags Wizardwear, approached her husband and put her arm through his, both of them now watching their little creation keep herself company. She pulled out a tiny robe with dancing star patterns across it.

"She loathes anything pink or purple," Minerva huffed. "She better not fret when I make her wear this out now. This is going to look so darling on her, don't you think?"

"Almost makes me want to have another," Elphinstone gave Minerva a wicked smile.

Minerva scoffed but returned the grin.

"First you marry a younger woman and now you expect her to give you countless children," Minerva tucked her smile with a mock sense of bemusement.

Maggie was now gathering snowballs and tucking them into her tiny little robes, shrieking with laughter each time they began to melt from her warm little hands.

"Says she wants to be a Gryffindor like her mummy." Elphinstone eyed his wife in anticipation.

The lines around his eyes were starting to appear more noticeably. The last bits of his once regally black hair were succumbing to grey now. Minerva, barely entering her thirties, still looked just as stunningly beautiful and sharp as ever. Her dark hair sat in a rare messy bun, clearly enjoying the break that weekends gave her. She was glad that Elphinstone was retired now so that he could watch over Maggie while she juggled her classes at Hogwarts.

They both watched their only child.

"She could do with a sibling though," Minerva relented with an unwilling sigh. "Before she begins to show further signs of only-child syndrome."

Elphinstone and Minerva both chuckled at this, uneasily eyeing Maggie who was now blowing kisses on random shop windows.

"You may have a point there." Elphinstone agreed.

"And don't you go on saying that Gryffindors are attention-seeking," Minerva raised an eyebrow to her husband.

"I never said a thing!" Elphinstone chortled, holding a hand up in resignation.

Minerva smiled in satisfaction.

"Maybe we can discuss it more seriously when I get back from the Herbology and Defense symposium," Elphinstone added seriously.

Minerva took a deep breath and nodded as Elphinstone picked up Maggie, who was beginning to throw snowballs at the window of the Hog's Head.

"What are you presenting on again?" Minerva asked.

"Venomous Tentacula," Elphinstone replied, putting Maggie over his shoulders. The little witch cheered in amusement.

"Odd plant that is," Minerva noted in bewilderment. "Never cared for it myself."

The two said nothing more on the subject of Tentacula for the remainder of their outing.


	9. august 25, 1971

_august 25, 1971_

Minerva held her daughter's hand securely, paddling through the hoards of witches and wizards who were, much like her, out to buy their children school supplies before start of term. There was a chilly excitement in the air, the type that always came about right at the end of August.

Taking a sharp right to avoid a shopkeeper who was wrestling with a rather large toad, Minerva and Maggie clambered into the Magical Menagerie, the staunch smell instantly filling both ladies with a sense of resignation.

"Mummy, it smells in here." Maggie tried her best to whisper but found it difficult amidst the hoards of screeching owls.

"We're just going to see if there's a good pet for you here that's it, pumpkin. Then we'll go see about an ice cream, how does that sound?" Minerva soothed her daughter.

Maggie nodded her affirmation and began perusing around the shop, flinching at a rather large owl who had tried to nip at her.

"Perhaps not an owl?" Minerva bit her lip.

"I've got some people to write to," Maggie argued quietly.

It was a lie and both women knew it but nevertheless, Minerva nodded her agreement.

"I think a cat would suit you, don't you think?" Minerva grinned at her daughter knowingly.

Maggie laughed her assent and walked over to the cramped cages full of kittens, purple frogs, large rats, bats, ravens and numerous owls. The purple frog caught Maggie's eye for a moment but after considering how difficult it might be to cozy up with a frog, moved past it.

As Maggie was trying her luck with a plain but sleek black cat, a trio of young women walked into the menagerie. Soon after them followed two older women who were dressed immaculately in robes that Maggie knew all too well to be from the highly expensive section of Madam Malkin's.

The first woman looked strangely familiar to Maggie, almost as if from a distant memory or perhaps she had seen her in an old photograph once. Something about the dark gleam in her eye made Maggie abandon the cats and slowly move to stand behind her mother.

"Minerva," the woman drawled, her voice giving the impersonation of a thick but poisonous honey. It was pleasant to hear but Maggie knew at once that whatever came out of this woman's mouth was not kind.

Maggie looked up to her mother who had tightened her lips at the arrival of this brigade.

"Druella," Minerva nodded chastely.

"Fancy seeing you here," Druella continued with a smirk as she drifted down the aisles of the shop.

Maggie noticed the way the three young women followed her obediently.

"It is not uncommon for witches to shop at Diagon Alley," Minerva lifted her eyebrow, gently gripping the tuft of Maggie's robe collar protectively.

The other woman, who appeared to be around the same age as Druella stepped closer and examined Maggie as if she were a vermin in a trap. Maggie resisted the urge to fully immerse herself behind the protection of her mother.

"Is this yours?" the woman asked, her voice so shrill and obnoxious that Maggie almost jumped.

"She is my daughter, Walburga." Minerva corrected hotly, her ears now turning pink.

"Ah, almost there Minerva, almost there," Walburga gave a nasty smile. She snapped her fingers once toward one of the young women. In an instant the blonde one came forward. "We haven't all day, Narcissa! Regulus and Sirius are at the Quidditch store waiting for us. Pick one and let us go. It reeks almost as bad as the stench of half-bloods in this cursed place."

Maggie's head jerked up toward her mother, eyes bulging and waiting for the outburst that was sure to be unleashed. Half-blood was a very bad word in the McGonagall home.

"Better to have a stench than to perpetuate the risks that come with inbreeding," Minerva added crisply, her tone calm and even.

Maggie felt her chest swell with pride. She did not know what connotation her mother insinuated with the inbreeding comment but it made her heart leap to see her mother's strong wits overpower these rude women.

Druella's smile fell from her face. "I'd watch your words if I were you, Minerva." She warned coldly.

"They are precise and always carefully selected," Minerva agreed with a bright smile. She turned toward the three young women. "Andromeda, Narcissa I hope your holiday has been satisfactory."

The young woman whom Maggie had learned was named Narcissa sighed uninterestedly and replied, "Exceptional." With a displeased glance around the shop she added, "They all look spotty, mother. I don't think I'll have one after all. Let's go. See you in class, Professor."

Druella and Walburga ushered the two other girls out of Menagerie, choosing to ignore Minerva and Maggie completely as they exited. The tallest young woman with jet black hair lingered behind from the rest of her family and eyed Minerva and Maggie amusedly.

"Aren't you going to ask what I'm up to these days, Professor?" the young woman asked giddily, stepping a tad too close for Maggie's liking.

Minerva kept her eyes locked on a set of bats on display. They were twirling and performing short dances.

"There are certain matters of which I do not wish to become knowledgeable and your ideological pursuits are one of them, Bellatrix."

The young woman clenched her jaw, clearly not pleased at her response. With a sneering look toward Maggie, she left the shop finally, leaving just Minerva and Maggie alone once more.

The shop keeper finally emerged from behind the store. He was a ratty looking man with balding hair and milky blue eyes.

"Found a pet have you?"

"The black cat in the corner, please." Maggie answered. She cast a cautious look toward her mother. "Mum, who were those people?"

Minerva paid the shop keeper for the cat and gently rubbed Maggie's back. "That was the Black family, sweetheart."


End file.
